Crime and Punishment
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: A look at various crimes and punishments as Rogue adapts to joining the Brotherhood.  RYRO! - On Hiatus - will not be continued at this time.
1. Chapter 1

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

Chapter 1

She didn't feel the blow that knocked her out. She didn't know how long she'd been out, all she knew was that she was locked in the dark with only the companions in her head for company.

_Get up kid; you need to move so you don't get hypothermic._ That was Logan.

_Someone find a spark – anything I can make a fire from. _ That was John

_Shut up firebug._ That was Bobby

_Be patient, all will be revealed in time. You are not hurt, nor hurting. Confinement isn't the same as pain._ That was Magneto

_I wanna go home._ That was David whining in the back of her mind.

_**SHUT UP WIMP**_! That was all of the others combined.

She was never alone for very long. Someone was always popping up to talk to her. It was actually comforting. If it wasn't for her mutation they'd call her insane, as it was, it made a great coping mechanism, and she had the benefit of all of their advice – well except David who just kept whining about wanting to go home.

She heard noises around her, but she just couldn't place what they were. She'd been on her way to work, and her boss wasn't going to be pleased she wasn't there. After the cure she'd left the mansion, she didn't belong there, not as a normal person, and she'd wanted to prove she could make it on her own. She was holding down a steady job, had her own apartment, and was adapting to normal life, and now this.

She slowly worked her way to her feet, feeling around her for any clue as to where she was. She walked slowly forward one hand in front, the other to the side, searching for a wall, a piece of furniture, even a crack in the floor to help her understand where she was. She felt her toe slip over an edge, but there was nothing for her grasping hands to touch. She did hear a slight lapping sound like very still water and knelt down to see if she could touch it.

"I wouldn't do that." Said a familiar, sinister voice.

"Sabretooth?" She said, fear lacing her voice.

"Who else? That ain't water." His voice was coming from all around her. "I wonder if the Runt will get here before the acid eats through the platform you are on?"

_I'll rip his fucking head off and puke down his throat._ The Logan in her head growled.

_You and what army, idiot?_ Her John snapped back at him. She didn't know when she'd started thinking of him as her John, not the John in her head.

She willed all the people in her head to shut up. She found the edge of the ledge and followed it around the platform. It was round, and about eight feet across. She pulled the scarf she normally wore out of habit from around her neck and dipped it into the liquid around the platform. She heard a definite hiss, and when she pulled the scarf up it was about two inches shorter.

"I told ya." He said, laughing.

"Don't blame me if I don't trust ya." She snapped back.

"I sure hope the Runt gets here soon. I can't wait; I want him to see me fuck the hell out of you before I kill ya." He laughed again.

"Of course, that's the only way you can get laid." She said with bravado. She hoped Logan would be a long time getting here, death by acid or death by Sabretooth; she'd rather take her chances with the acid.

_He's not acting alone or you would already be dead. The platform seems to be made from metal, so I am assuming my real world counterpart is involved in this. That means you are safe, for now. He won't want you hurt, just stay out of the acid._ The Erik in her head said cheerfully. Sometimes she'd like to dump him back in a concentration camp, especially when he was so gleeful about their current situation. She slammed the door to the box she kept him in, hoping he'd stay inside this time.

She worked her way to what she considered the middle of the platform, and curled her knees against her chest. She wasn't brave anymore, she wasn't a mutant. She was just a normal girl who was very very scared.

XXXXXXX

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew there was light in the room.

Cavern was more like it, a metal basin filled with clear liquid and eight pedestals, but only hers was occupied.

"Hey Rogue." She started at the familiar voice, not sure if she should be angry or relieved that he was still alive.

"Johnny." She whispered.

"It's PYRO!" He snapped. She looked around the room, trying to spot him.

"Don't bother; I'm in the control room. Creed got sent on an errand, so I get the dubious pleasure of watching you rot out there. Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"The Cure?"

"You know why – we've discussed it a thousand times." She said without thinking.

"No – you've discussed it a thousand times, in your head. I'm the real thing, not some echo. But then again, that's all I ever was, an echo."

"That's not true." She hated not being able to see him, having this discussion without being able to look him in the eye.

"Nighty Night Rogue. I should be on breakfast watch. Maybe I'll feed you then." The room was plunged into total blackness again.

"JOHN! JOHNNY! PYRO!" She shouted but he either ignored her or wasn't there anymore. She curled up again, and didn't hide the tears flowing down her cheek. Her John was strangely quiet, without any words of comfort for her.

XXXXXXX

He watched her curl up, and almost – almost felt guilty. She was the blood traitor, the one who betrayed everything they were, just to be able to touch. Didn't she know there were people who didn't give a damned if she could touch or not, they cared anyway. He cut that thought off, just like he had cut it off for the last several years, every time he thought about her, every time he watched her and the Ice Prick making out, every time she glanced his way, every time he caressed the flames, wishing it was her skin he was caressing.

She was as addictive as the fire, and just as hypnotic. Her breath moving in and out of her body showed up on the infrared cameras like small plumes of flame, the cool tracks of her tears were like blue stains on a perfectly beautiful sculpture of flame.

He'd built that sculpture many times over the last few months, allowed the flames to lick at his skin, caress him like a lover, only to be left frustrated and alone, because it was just flame – just fire, not Rogue.

He knew what was planned for the blood traitors, Magneto wanted to execute them as an example, if they showed no remorse, no repentance for what they'd done. If they repented, if they had any regret for giving up their divine spark, their unique beauty, then they might be allowed to live. He just hoped she had that repentance - that regret. If not, well Creed would have his fun – and her blood would slowly cool.

Pyro looked at the image on the screen, she was fire – there was no way in Hell she'd ever cool. He just had to convince her she regretted what she'd done.

XXXXXXXX

You let the KID watch her – you KNOW he's involved." Victor snarled at the old man sitting in the metal chair.

"And you're not. You only want her because Logan protects her." Erik said to the larger man, Victor snarled. "She must be made to see the error of her ways – to understand that she only gave things up temporarily, and that she must be punished for that."

"Punished – I like the sound of that." Victor said with a strange snarling grin.

"You cannot have her if she repents, she will be given tasks for her atonement to mutant kind, but not harmed in any way."

"What about the others?"

"We shall see, won't we?"

"I tink you way too obsessed wid dis atonement crap. Jes' kill dem and be done wid it." Said the red eyed newcomer in the corner, Victor snarled at him.

"Some of them, perhaps, Gambit, but the Rogue is special." Erik said.

"She's a Chere, of course she's special – but dat don' mean she can't die if need be." He flipped the card in his hand. "Jes cuz she's a queen – don' mean an ace cain't trump."

"Leave the Rogue to us, you will have your chance to punish the others." Magneto said sharply.

"What about the rest of us?" A quiet olive skinned man said from the corner.

"In time, Avalanche, in time. The traitors will see the error of their ways – or will be punished." He turned the chair dismissing the three men behind him. Victor snarled, and stormed from the room. He wanted her alright, screaming and bleeding, fighting him as he ripped his claws into her ivory skin. Just the thought of it had him reaching down to adjust himself in his pants.

He walked into the control room. Pyro was sitting there, the cavern dark in front of him, only the cameras showing anything on the platforms. The second heat signature was starting to read – he snarled at that one. She didn't belong out there – she'd not taken it by choice, but to save Erik, but he insisted she had to be tried as well.

"Get some sleep kid – it's my watch." He snarled.

"Fine. I'll be back in the morning." Pyro said shortly and walked out. He didn't know what was wrong with the kid…she was alive, and where he had his chance to have a piece of her, if she was going to be punished that is.

XXXXXXX

She didn't know how long she lay there when she heard the moan. The voice was familiar – the same way Sabretooth's voice was familiar, it made her think of the Statue of Liberty.

"Who's there?"

"None of you business." Came the brusque reply.

"Mystique?"

"Yes now SHUT UP!" She heard a hiss.

"Don't touch the water its…"

"Acid I figured it out. I know where we are."

"You do?"

"Yes I helped Magneto build this place, a few years ago. I even helped him design this prison."

"Is there a way out?"

"No. What I don't understand is how we got IN."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way IN is a bridge that Magneto has to build and can only be built with his powers. Last I heard he was Cured just like you and me."

"My God. Is it only temporary?"

"Well, I'm not blue and scaly – yet."

Both women subsided into silence, implications of their imprisonment – and how they got there drawing them both inside themselves.

_I thought this place was familiar._ She shoved the old man back into his box. Logan was just a growling animal at this point, ready to kill, and the Bobby in her head was quiet – he had been since he'd broken up with her for Kitty, only really speaking up when it was a group discussion, almost as if he wished he could break up with her in her mind too.

_It will be okay. I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you, Baby._ Her John said. Somehow she didn't think the two were exactly synced.


	2. Chapter 2

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

Chapter 2

He stood before the council. He knew this had to be done, but he still didn't like being made into their servant.

"You have done very well, Magneto. The worst of the Blood Traitors are captured and ready for trial, Rogue, Mystique, Changeling, Havok, Sunfire, Marrow and Caliban." Said the disembodied voice of the Chairman.

"I do not know why Mystique is being tried; her case is like mine, involuntary in the line of duty."

"No, she chose to save you, so it was by choice, I see very little chance of her being punished but she must stand trial." The Chairman said. Erik bowed his head to the center of the council. They were masked, and he still didn't know their identities. This was HIS atonement; bring others who'd taken the Cure to justice.

"The Rogue shows signs of remorse and regret as well." He said.

"We have seen – and are impressed with her resilience. Special plans are being made for her atonement. The trials will begin in the morning. Ensure all prisoners are given a final meal, those who show no remorse for their crimes will be sent to summary punishment." He bowed and backed from the room.

His feet were heavy as he walked down the corridor. The others didn't know, not yet, about the council, but they would, soon. They were the executioners, Pyro, Sabretooth, Gambit and Avalanche. Executioners – or guards while atonement was accomplished.

XXXXXXXXX

The lights were on. Each pedestal had a bundle of food in the center, but none of them had any stomach for eating. Marie looked over at Mystique. Her skin was growing more and more blue by the moment, but she still couldn't shift her form. The blonde boy on the pedestal on the other side of her reminded her of Scott, but he wasn't talking, just glaring at his hands.

A sudden cry from another pedestal drew her attention and she looked over at the girl named Sarah, as long spikes protruded from her back.

"DAMN!" She growled, reaching back and breaking one of them off with a cry of pain. "I HATE THESE THINGS!"

"Marrow, please – don't. You will only hurt yourself." Said a young man on a pedestal near her. His skin had been progressing to a pasty grey.

"Leave me alone Caliban." She snapped at him.

The others were quiet, each seeming lost in his or her own thoughts. Marie curled up and glared at the bundle of food on the ground next to her.

"You might as well eat it." Mystique said, opening her own bundle. "Magneto wouldn't poison us. He wants us alive for something."

"Everyone here took the Cure."

"Or had it forced on them." The other woman snapped, and then turned her newly golden eyes to stare at Marie. "Why – why would you do this, voluntarily?"

"You don't get it – walkin among people you can't touch, wantin' ta touch someone – anyone without hurtin them. I didn't realize when I gave it up – I'd be givin up everyone I WANTED to touch. And it didn't take away the worst – or maybe the best part, I still have them in my head, everyone I've ever touched."

"What happened, after you took it?" She could almost see sympathy in Mystique's face.

"I went back ta the mansion, but my boyfriend was two timin' me with my best friend, and broke up with me, Logan was so wrapped up in killin' Jean that he blew me off, I ended up leavin' goin out on my own. It wasn't pretty, I ended up alone in a small apartment and the only thing I got ta touch that I wanted to touch was my cat…I hope someone's feedin' her." She whispered.

"What happened, Marie?" She looked over at the other woman.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you. I know you wouldn't be like this unless something happened."

"I don't want ta talk about it."

"You were hurt."

"SHUT UP!" She shouted at the other woman, and turned her back. She turned until she couldn't see any of them, just the wall of the cavern and buried her head in her knees.

XXXXXXX

Pyro sat there listening on the monitor. Something had happened to her, she'd been hurt and didn't want to talk about it. He suppressed a twinge of guilt. If he hadn't left, if he'd still been at the mansion, maybe she wouldn't have left. HE wouldn't have pushed her away. He was ready to kill the Ice Prick – again. She didn't deserve that.

He wanted to go out there, to take her off that thing, drag her out of there, and demand Magneto let her go. She'd been through enough, he didn't know what, but she didn't deserve what was happening now.

"Kill the lights." Creed said.

"Why?"

"First trial. Magneto's orders. You are to go into the courtroom." The larger man snapped as Pyro stood up from the observation chair. He reached over and pushed the button that plunged the cavern into darkness. Small cries of surprise echoed through the microphones.

"Who's up first?"

"Sunfire." He waited until he was out of the room before letting out the sigh of relief. She wasn't first. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or angry that it wasn't over with.

He walked down the corridor to the very last door, the one they weren't allowed in. Magneto was waiting, and he followed the older man to the chamber over the cavern. He stood as the pedestal was raised to the opening in the floor, and he grabbed the other man by the arm. His powers hadn't started to return yet. He had been one of the last to get the cure, one of the last to openly condemn mutants as something to be ashamed of. He dragged the cringing human with him back to that forbidden door.

XXXXXXX

The trials took days. Victor had enjoyed punishing the purple haired telepath, and Pyro didn't want to know where they'd dumped her body, not that there had been much left of her. So far only three had been killed, Psylocke, Changeling and his own execution, Sunfire. Marrow and Caliban had been given to Avalanche for supervision as they regained their powers, and were put to work using their newly returned powers to help grow the ranks of the Brotherhood. There were three trials left. Havok, Mystique and Rogue.

"You're up, Fireboy." Victor said as he threw the chamber into darkness again. Pyro just nodded. The three of them would handle these last three trials. He hoped his would be Rogue.

It wasn't. Mystique's blue form rose through the floor.

"Welcome, My Dear." Magneto said softly to her. She spat on the floor in front of him.

"Traitor." She hissed.

"Please, let's be civil. This can be over in no time, and you will be free to reclaim your position at my side." He said softly.

"Over my dead body."

"I might come to that." The old man's voice took on a steely tone.

Pyro reached out to grab her arm, but she shook him off. "I can walk."

The three of them walked to the courtroom door. Pyro guided her into the pool of light in the room and then took his place to her left and behind. Magneto took his place in the smaller pool of light and waited for the voices to start.

"Raven Darkholm, you have been found guilty of crimes against mutant kind, by willfully and through conscious choice subjecting yourself to injection of the poison called the Cure. The penalty for this crime is death, however you will be allowed to present evidence that might mitigate this sentence. Prosecutor – you may begin your questions."

"What were the circumstances of your accepting the Cure injection?" Magneto asked.

"You know what they were."

"Answer the question."

"Magneto and Pyro rescued me from the mobile prison the federal government had me confined in. One of the guards regained consciousness and was aiming for Magneto with his cure gun, I jumped in front of him to prevent him from being injected."

"Why did you do so?"

"To save our leader from being incapacitated."

"There were no ulterior motives – no desire to have your mutation removed?"

"NO!"

"Please state for the court exactly your motivations for accepting an injection of the Cure."

"I just did – to save your old wrinkled ass from being cured." She snapped.

"Out of loyalty or personal motivations?"

"BOTH!"

"Were you angry at being rejected for being homo sapien?"

"VERY – I still am. I never ASKED to be human, I never wanted to be human, and now that my powers are returning, I don't think I should have to answer for something I didn't ask for." She snapped.

"This court finds the defendant sufficiently mitigated. Atonement for crimes will be as follows: Defendant will return to her previous position within the organization known as the Brotherhood. She will serve mutant kind faithfully and loyally, as shown in past actions, and will be placed under the direct supervision of Magneto until such time as he feels her atonement is complete, at which time she will be released from custody." Pyro stepped forward and guided Mystique from the light.

"Who the hell do they think they are, passing judgment on ME?" She snapped.

"The Hellfire Club." Pyro said softly. Mystique hissed but bowed her head.

"Fine – I'll do my 'atonement.' And then I'm out of here." She yanked her arm from his loose grasp and stormed off down the corridor.

XXXXXXX

The cavern was empty; she was the only one left. The blonde, the one that reminded her of Scott had been taken out and she was left alone with only the companions in her head for company.

"Hey – pretty frail, I can't wait." She heard Sabretooth's voice echo in the now empty cavern. "I bet your blood tastes sweet."

She tried to ignore him – but the Logan in her head growled out a reply anyway.

"Not as sweet as kickin' your furry ass." She heard his rough chuckle.

"Your ass is mine, girlie…along with the rest of you. That little touch problem don't bother me, I don't have ta have ya naked ta fuck the shit out of ya." She bit her lip to keep from allowing Logan to retort again.

_**SHUT UP!**_ She snapped at the Logan in her head.

_He's a big blowhard – I'll rip him to shreds._

_But I'm not YOU. I don't have your claws, remember._

_Oh…I'm sure I'm on the way – and will rip him to shreds._

_Whatever._

_Back off, claw boy. She's scared and doesn't need you making it worse._ Her John piped up. _Marie, Pyro won't let him hurt you, I promise._

_I don't think the two of you are exactly on the same page, Johnny._ She snapped.

_Of course we are, I love you, that hasn't changed._

_I wish I could believe that._

_Believe it._

She closed her eyes, wanting to believe him. She KNEW her John did – it was the real one she was worried about. She knew all about his past, his family's death, how he blamed himself for it, all of his memories, his feelings up to that point on the porch at Bobby's parents' house.

He'd been the one to comfort her – after. Bobby had crawled into his box, Magneto had been furious, but incapable of helping her, Logan had reverted to the Wolverine, unable to understand or deal with that kind of violation and poor David had just whimpered even more loudly. It had been John who'd talked her through it, convinced her to call the police, to file the report. They still hadn't caught them, but she wasn't hiding in the shadows, mostly because John wouldn't let her.

HE was the one that gave her what she needed. Magneto had tried, but his experiences were so far in the past, and so hazed over by time, they'd lost any immediacy. John's experiences were still fairly fresh in his mind, and he'd been the one to pick himself up and move on – get back on his feet, make his way to the school for help, and eventually put himself at least halfway together.

She understood why he'd left, she was probably the only one who did, and then only long after the fact. He'd been a victim again, out of control, unable to stop what had happened at the school, just like he'd been unable to stop his own rape – just like she'd been unable to stop her own. Magneto had offered him control, power, the ability to shape his own destiny, something she was craving now, after what had happened.

She wanted to see him, before whatever happened, just to let him know she understood, she didn't blame him for leaving, and that he wasn't just an echo, he was her John.

The platform began to move, straight up, and she didn't move, just waited. Her hands were bare, so were her feet, and arms to the bottom of the short sleeved blouse she was wearing. She wasn't going down without a fight, not this time, not if her powers were back.

"Let's go – girlie." She heard the snarl from behind her, and his hand grip her cloth covered shoulder. Magneto nodded, and preceded her down the hallway.

She was pushed into a room with two small pools of light, and the rest of the room in darkness. A disembodied voice spoke out as Magneto stepped into the smaller pool of light.

"Marie dAncanto you have been found guilty of crimes against mutant kind, by willfully and through conscious choice subjecting yourself to injection of the poison called the Cure. The penalty for this crime is death, however you will be allowed to present evidence that might mitigate this sentence. Prosecutor – you may begin your questions."

_Mitigate my ass._ Logan grumbled.

"What were the circumstances of your accepting the Cure injection?" Magneto asked.

"I went to a clinic, and was injected there." She said softly.

"What was your intention in taking the Cure injection?"

"I wanted ta be able ta touch people. I was alone, even among my own friends; no one wanted to be around me because I was dangerous. I just wanted ta hug someone, ta shake a hand, ta kiss someone without hurting them." She could feel the tears trying to break.

"And did you accomplish what you intended by taking the injection?"

"No. I ended up even more alone." She said softly.

"Do you regret taking the injection – regret giving up what made you unique among mortals?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That's none of your damned business." She snapped.

"For the court – why do you regret the injection?"

"Because…because when I needed it most, I'd given up the one thing that could have saved me from pain, the one thing that I knew how to use to protect myself. All the other training, all the physical stuff I'd learned didn't help, but my skin – it would have protected me."

"And what pain was that?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUSINESS!" She shouted.

Sabretooth's claws landed on her shoulders again, the sharp edges cutting holes in the cloth of her blouse. He pushed her to her knees.

"Keep it up, frail – you'll be sucking my dick by dinner time." He hissed against her ear.

"What pain caused you to regret your decision to take the Cure?" Magneto asked again. She spat at him across the pool of light, and received a cuff to the back of the head from the snarling feral behind her.

_Hold your ground kid, don't let them intimidate you. They don't need to know shit._ Logan snarled in her head.

"What pain?" He asked again, ignoring her defiance.

"None of your damned business." She ground out, the sticky flow of blood down the back of her neck testament to the sharpness of Sabretooth's claws.

"You will answer the question, or the answer will be taken from you." Said the disembodied voice. She could feel the tendrils of a telepathic touch in her mind - an invasion, a violation she wasn't going to allow.

"FINE! I was RAPED two months after I moved out of the mansion. Three men broke into my apartment and RAPED ME! If I'd had my powers, they'd be dead." She screamed into the darkness.

She was surprised by the disembodied murmurs – many voices not just the one, and even more surprised by the sudden slackness in the hands holding her to the ground.

"I'm sorry." The gruff whisper from behind her surprised her most of all.

"This is unexpected – the council must discuss this mitigating factor and adjust sentence. Keep the defendant in place until our return." She heard the scrape of chairs and movement as several people left the darkened part of the room. She felt the tears falling but wasn't going to do anything to stop them, not now.


	3. Chapter 3

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

Chapter 3

The chamber was sealed, the eight members of the council stared at each other through the slits in their masks.

"This changes things. The child has been punished enough." Said the Lady in Red.

"This changes nothing. She took the Cure voluntarily, her circumstances mitigate but atonement must be made." The Lady in White snapped.

"Her circumstances as a human do not mitigate her taking the Cure to abolish her mutation; she deserves to be punished fully." The Man in Black said, snapping his silver tipped cane onto the table.

"We concur with the Lady in Red; however it will be the Lady in Blue's final decision." The Man in White said the Man in Red and the Man in Blue nodding their agreement.

"We have four votes for mitigation of atonement, one for atonement as it stands, and one for punishment." The frail voice of the Lady in Blue floated through the room.

"I will vote with the majority, of course." The Lady in White said, nodding to her counterpart in blue.

"We have not heard from the Lady in Black."

"And you won't, I abstain from this vote, as I have all of them." Her quiet voice filled the room.

"It rests with you, Blue." Lady Red nodded to her.

"I must think on it." The others murmured quietly as they waited.

"We must have a decision."

"Atonement must be made, but not at the cost of her soul. She has been damaged enough by her decision; she shouldn't lose her very existence as well." Lady Blue said finally.

"What do you suggest."

"You search for another to take my place; I will not take over her body."

"Carol – we can't lose you. Her power is the only thing that can save you; your own powers are destroying you." White said, her voice strangely emotional.

"Enough – White, you know we do not use each other's names."

"Emma is correct; I will not be a member of the council much longer. You will have to seek another to take my place. I will not make the child kill me." She slipped the mask from her face, her faded red hair slipping from the old fashioned bun at the back of her head. "Blue is open and you have a perfect candidate in Darkholm."

She stood, slowly and took tedious steps toward the door.

"You cannot abandon us – not now. We need your vote – to decide her atonement."

"Her atonement – I think she has atoned enough, let her go."

"NO!" Black shouted his voice harsh. "She must be subject to justice."

"That is your decision. I am going to die with some dignity." She turned to walk out the door, but collapsed against it instead. The Man in Blue and the Man in Red lifted her and carried her to the gurney that was waiting against just such a collapse.

"My vote is that the child be given the choice, to save Lady Blue or let her die." Lady White said.

"No – she shouldn't have to be a prisoner in her own mind – or worse to cease to exist at all, while her body lives on, controlled by another." Lady Red argued.

"I am in agreement with my counterpart." Red said, nodding to his Lady.

"Then – pray tell – what atonement do you suggest."

"She can serve – here with the Brotherhood, like the others. One year – under Pyro's supervision."

"Pyro – the boy is in love with her." Black snapped.

"Exactly. Give her some peace – give both of them some peace."

"I wish to give her a gift, something before I go." Lady Blue said softly.

XXXXXXXX

She heard the sound of chairs scraping, before the voice sounded into the room.

"It is the decision of this council that sufficient evidence has been presented to mitigate the maximum sentence of this court. The defendant will atone for her crimes as follows: She will serve one year with the organization known as the Brotherhood, answering to Pyro and Magneto for her actions. At the end of that time she will be released from custody."

"You are INSANE! I ain't one of them." She shouted.

"You are now – unless you wish your executioner to fulfill the maximum sentence." The voice snapped at her.

"One YEAR – with THEM!"

_Or until I can get ya out of here, Darlin._ The Logan in her head said.

_Take it – you will at least be alive with opportunities to escape. Alive is always the better alternative._ Magneto said, gently.

_I'll be looking out for you, Baby. You'll be fine._ Her John said.

_I wanna go HOME!_ David whimpered.

She waited for Bobby's two cents but they never came.

"Fine, one year – under duress." She said plainly.

"I doubt that." A frail voice said. A woman stepped into the light, dressed in an old fashioned blue dress, her faded red hair disheveled and loose, she was leaning on a blue cane, and stepped close to the kneeling Marie.

"I have a gift for you – not what was originally planned, but something you will need – in time." The woman's fingers gently brushed her cheek – and Marie felt the painful pull, as if something were forcing itself into her body, just like all the others. She could feel the tears running down her face, and tried to pull away but the hands on her shoulders tightened again, holding her in place.

_It is a gift, Marie. I will not try to control you, I will fade quickly, I don't want to hang on in your mind. You will need what I am, what my powers can do. You have the ability to borrow from Sabretooth and Wolverine and others with healing abilities so that my powers will not destroy you like they have me. This is hello and goodbye at the same time, for my death is eminent, and I will not stay in your mind for long. My memories are not for you, just what I once was. _The woman was powerful in her mind, and Marie felt strange, as if something other than blood were coursing through her veins.

Then it was over. Marie focused her eyes just in time to see the lifeless body in front of her topple to the ground.

_Who was that?_ Logan snarled.

_What did she do to you, Baby? Are you hurt?_ John asked.

_Rogue – are you alright? _Bobby asked, almost tentatively.

_Dear God – what has she done? _Magneto whispered.

David was silent. Marie went looking for him in her mind – but he was gone. In his place was something else – not someone but something. She reached for it in her mind, and suddenly she shook of Sabretooth's hands as if they were nothing. Her body felt strong, stronger than it ever had. She glanced at the feral to find herself staring him in the eye – she was hovering two feet in the air.

She dropped, landing on her butt.

"What the HELL was that?"

"Carol has given you her powers – it was our intention for her to take your body to continue her existence, however she chose to leave, but felt that you deserved the gift of what she was." Said a female voice from the darkness.

"Carol?"

"Carol Danvers, once known to the world as Miss Marvel, her skin was invulnerable; she had super human strength; she had the power of flight; and the power of precognition all of these powers are now yours Marie dAncanto, also known as Rogue."

Sabretooth reached down and dragged her to her feet.

"Lucky little bitch." He growled. "Maybe the kid will let me have a piece of ass." But his hand wasn't rough, "Say a word – and I'll kill ya, but I've been there, it ain't a pretty place, you are strong – a true mutant, you'll survive just fine." He said it softly,so no one else could hear and she knew he wasn't talking about the trial. It had been him she'd heard behind her. He growled shoved her out the door, right into the waiting arms of Pyro.

XXXXXXXX

They'd given her one year – under his supervision. One YEAR. He didn't know if he should jump for joy or groan. He was standing outside the door, waiting for the trial. He hadn't been told the mitigations – just that the council had to re-deliberate them, and the atonement, and what the final verdict was. The case was sealed.

Creed glared at him as he opened the door and shoved her at him. He reached out instinctively to catch her, and then she was in his arms.

"She's all yours, lover boy." Creed growled and stormed off down the corridor. Magneto came slowly out the door.

"Pyro there will be another body to incinerate. She's inside."

"What."

"No questions – just a proper cremation, and show Rogue to her quarters. She'll be with us for a while."

"I got the memo." He snapped.

Magneto just smiled at him, and glanced down the hall. "I wonder…" He shook his head and walked away. Pyro noticed that she was trembling and he looked down at her.

"What is it, Rogue?" He snapped at her.

"You're touchin' my arm." He looked at his bare hand on her arm.

"Your mutation must not be back yet." He snapped.

"I killed that woman in there – my mutation is back." She said, her body trembling again.

"What?" He glanced into the room, and saw the body in blue lying in the pool of light and then glanced back to his hand on her bare arm.

"Why?" She said – right before she passed out.

"SHIT!" He picked her up and carried her to one of the private rooms. She was going to be there a while, and the body could wait. He didn't understand any of it, and frankly didn't care at this point. He had a job to do.

He left her and went back to the court room and picked up the body. He had his flamethrowers on, but somehow he didn't want to dispose of it in here. He took her outside, and built up a pile of branches and fallen timber from the forest around their hideout. He could control the flame – heat without a large amount of smoke, blue flames for a blue lady. He smiled at the thought. Blue could be so cold – or the hottest part of the flame. He stood until every bit of the pyre was consumed and then extinguished the flames. Nothing was left, not even bone fragments, just a fine layer of ash on the ground.

He didn't know who she was – but Rogue killed her, no MARIE killed her, and he didn't think it was in anger, so something important had to have happened in there, something that let her touch and still have her power. And he had a year – a year as her jailor. He just couldn't catch a break. He turned back to the hidden entrance of the hideout.

XXXXXXX

She woke up with a pounding headache – and Mystique sitting on the side of her bed.

"Morning sleepyhead, staff meeting in an hour."

"What?"

"Magneto has a staff meeting every morning at ten am, mostly to see where current projects are. He's a very hands on manager."

"Why am I not impressed."

"Oh – by the way, I couldn't find the food, but here's your cat." The black Persian jumped up on the bed and proceeded to ignore her while bathing himself.

"Good mornin' ta you too, Professor." She snapped at the cat. He glanced back over his shoulder at her, and then went back to his bath.

"Professor Xavier?" Mystique asked with a smile.

"No, Professor Baer."

"Baer? Why is that familiar?"

"He married Jo in Little Women." Mystique laughed and Marie couldn't help but join her. "I usually just call him Fluffybutt." She reached out and stroked his soft fur. She'd missed him, her one companion she could count on.

"Get moving – both of you, Mags wants you at the staff meeting. MOVE it Rogue." Pyro stuck his head in the door and promptly sneezed. "And get RID of the CAT!"

"Like HELL!" She snapped.

"I'm allergic."

"You'll adjust." She wasn't taking any guff off him, either one of him. She'd already had this argument with the one in her head. She had a feeling there would be quite a bit of déjà vu over the next year.


	4. Chapter 4

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

Chapter 4

"Thank you for joining us this morning." Erik said with a smile as they entered the large conference room. That's what it was a conference room with a large table and comfortable chairs around. Sabretooth, a red eyed guy she'd never seen before, a large guy that looked vaguely familiar, Mystique, Pyro and Magneto were around the table. She took an empty seat near the end.

"Avalanche – report on your new friends." He said. The large guy stood up. Avalanche – the one that could make earthquakes. She remembered something about a mission against him that Logan had told her about.

"Caliban and Marrow will be fine recruits, and their contacts with the Morlocks will help with our numbers."

"Are they adjusting?"

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances; Marrow is belligerent and angry, but that is not something I can't deal with."

"Thank you? Gambit report on Mr. Summers please." Marie started at the name.

"He's angry – he hates his powers, but regrets givin it up after de death of his brother. I am afraid he will bolt de firs' chance he gets."

"Duly noted. Rogue – please fill us in on the defensive capabilities of the mansion after my old friend's death."

"No."

He simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"I ain't betrayin' my friends."

"Such good friends, they were there when you needed them right?" His tone was hard.

"That don't matter, I ain't gonna betray them, not for anyone."

"Very well, I understand loyalty. I hope in time we engender as much loyalty in you, you are dismissed." She stood up and stormed out.

"Rogue, wait." John followed her out the door.

"Leave me alone."

"Hey – just because you are joining us, doesn't mean you get free reign. We aren't Xavier, you report to me."

"Fuck you."

"That an offer." He grinned at her.

"NO!"

"I didn't think so – I don't have metal on my bones."

"What does that mean?"

"You always only had eyes for him, when he wasn't there you went for Mr. Safe Drake, because you KNEW he wouldn't jeopardize your little fantasy about the WOLVERINE!"

"Shut up Johnny Boy. You don't know anything and I ain't in the mood for your lectures." She snapped at him. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"In the mood or not you're gonna get it. You won't be anything but a KID to Logan, don't you see that."

"Oh I see it very well, probably better than you realize – who was there when I needed them, NOBODY! So go screw yourself, there you happy now, you know the whole thing – yes they left me to fuckin' rot after the cure, no one was there ta help me. Is that what you wanted to know, go take a flyin' leap."

"Marie, please, let me help you." His tone was concerned, and it just made her more angry.

"I don't need your help and I DON'T need your pity." She snapped, yanking her bare arm out of his hand.

"Touch me, Marie. I just want to help. I can take a little pain, if you will trust me again."

"I'll never trust you, Johnny. You tried ta kill my boyfriend."

"A boyfriend that was screwing off on you with your best friend – some boyfriend, how are Bobby and Kitty these days? How was the wedding, did you go?"

"GO TO HELL! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"FINE – be a bitch, just remember, I'm responsible for you so don't fuck up, or you'll answer to me, Roguie."

XXXXXXX

He watched her walk away. He didn't know what was wrong, but something had changed in her, and it wasn't just the Cure. She wasn't the girl he knew, there was something – hard, cold, deep inside, and he was afraid he knew exactly what caused it. IF anyone had hurt her – that way, he'd turn them to ash and then burn the ash until there was nothing left.

The X-Men hadn't been there when she'd been hurt; LOGAN hadn't been there when she'd been hurt. That told him a lot right there, and she was just as angry at them as she was at him. Why she was angry at him – he didn't know. Was she angry that HE wasn't there when she got hurt or just angry because he'd walked out on them, on her. That couldn't be it. Why the fuck would she care if he walked out, she was Bobby's girlfriend at the time, and the Wolverine's girl. Maybe she was just pissed she had to report to him, it didn't matter. She'd do it, she didn't have a choice.

His girl was hurting. He hadn't let himself think about her like that since – well since he'd left that plane, he always hoped he'd have a shot, after she saw that Drake was useless, and Logan was never going to give her the time of day, always thought she'd turn to him, but now, he didn't just didn't know her anymore.

XXXXXXX

She was sitting out in the woods, on an old log, trying to understand just what she was doing here. She could just walk away. She didn't need their pity – HIS pity. She heard the brush of leaves against something, and a soft whisper of movement behind her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE JOHNNY!" She shouted.

"Wrong guy." Said the soft voice behind her, he was almost purring.

"What do you want, Creed?"

"You took off out of there pretty fast. You alright?" His tone was civil, something that surprised her.

"What do you care?"

"I don't know, maybe you need someone to talk to." He sat down on the log next to her.

"What makes you think I'd talk to you?" She snapped at the man who'd once tried to kill her.

"I've been there."

"Really?"

"It was a long time ago – I wasn't much younger than you at the time."

"I can't stand them lookin at me, knowin what happened, any of them. I don't want pity."

"No one knows but Mags and me. File was sealed by order of the council. He doesn't know." He was looking at his hands.

"Who?"

"Pyro."

"Why would I care?" She shrugged, a small pang of guilt stinging her gut.

"He loves ya."

"No he don't, and I don't care."

"Yes ya do."

"He really doesn't know?"

"Nope."

"Why are you bein nice ta me?"

"You remind me of someone."

"Someone ya killed."

"No, someone I married."

"MARRIED!"

"Yep – hey even I have a personal life." He reached into a pocket of the duster he wore and pulled out a normal looking wallet. Marie looked at him in confusion.

"That's Jen, and those are the cubs." She saw a pretty girl in the picture; her arms wrapped around two identical boys who were very obviously their father's kids. The girl had claws like Victor and displayed them proudly on the boy's shoulders. "They are a handful."

"She know what ya do?"

"Yep." She looked at the way he stroked the picture.

"I never imagined you a family man." She said.

"I never imagined you hangin out with us."

"This is weird."

"What."

"You and me havin' a civil conversation."

"The Runt and I ain't that different." He grinned.

"So all that crap about – I mean what you said when I was on the platform and in the court room…?"

"Na – I'da done it. Jan knows what happens at work has nothin' ta do with us."

"That's SICK."

"No – that's a damned understandin' wife."

"Ya miss her, when you're out here like this?"

"Every minute."

"Do they know?"

"Nope. I figured I had your secret, I could trust ya with mine."

"Thanks."

"Give the kid a chance, just a piece of advice."

"I'll think about it." She replied as he stood up from the log.

"And don't do anything that might make me have ta hurt ya." She laughed as he walked away. The threat was real, but somehow she doubted he'd ever have to carry it out. She sat out there thinking until the crickets started to sing, and the sun slipped below the horizon.

XXXXXXXX

"Bout damned time you came back in." Pyro said as she closed the hidden door behind her.

"I needed ta get away – get over it." She snapped. At least she was back to treating him like she'd always done at the school, like an annoying little brother.

"Well, Erik wanted you to know – you passed the test."

"What test?"

"His loyalty test – he was serious, about hoping that we could earn the same loyalty from you. They don't deserve it, but he'd have had his doubts if you'd betrayed them." He ran his hands through his hair; it was getting long again, and falling in his eyes. He was going to need to cut it soon.

"Well goodie for him." She snapped.

"Get some sleep – training starts tomorrow."

"Training – what you mean like the Danger Room."

"Something like that. And get rid of the damned cat. He got out of your room." He rubbed his itchy eyes. The damned cat had made a straight bee line for him, curled up in his lap, butted his head against his hand to be petted, and hadn't left him until the annoying animal had heard the door open, then he'd taken off like a shot. Pyro wouldn't admit it, but he liked the damned animal.

"The Professor won't hurt anyone."

"I'm allergic, and I don't want ANYTHING around me named for Xavier."

"His NAME is Professor Baer Fluffybutt." She snapped and took off down the hallway.

She'd named her damned cat after the absent minded professor in Little Women, who knew?


	5. Chapter 5

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

A/N Professor Baer Fluffybutt is a real cat – and this chapter is completely devoted to him and his antics with my husband this morning.

Chapter 5

He glared at the damned cat at his feet.

"Go away you damned furball before I turn you into a pile of smoking oily ash."

"mrlll"

"GO AWAY." He kicked at the cat, but it just twisted around his ankles and mewed again.

He tried to pour the cream into his coffee.

"mrlll" The cat said again.

"Will you take a fuckin' hike? SHIT, now I know why I hate CATS!" Pyro was sorely tempted to shoot a jet of flame at the damned thing, but he really wasn't in the mood to piss of Rogue this morning, he had to supervise her in her training session, and he needed her calm.

"mrlllk" Had the cat just said milk? Naaaa.

"He wants some milk, dumbass, he's still a kitten." She said as she walked into the communal kitchen. She grabbed a saucer and poured some of the cream for the coffee into it and put it on the floor. The black furball ran right for it. He watched her move. The white streaks were still in her hair, framing her face as she knelt by the cat, petting him as he lapped up the milk.

"Mrrrroowwwwwrrrr" The cat said, butting his head against her hand.

"Is that chicken for salads up there?" She pointed to a plate on the counter.

"Yeah – Myst put it out this morning." He grumbled.

"Is it raw or cooked?"

"Cooked."

"Would you cut up a piece, small so he can have some? I need to get him some food." She said.

"I never would have thought YOU would turn into the crazy old cat lady." He grumbled as he turned to cut up the damned chicken.

"Fuck you, Johnny." She said.

"Any time, Roguie, any time." He snapped back. For a second he forgot they were standing in the kitchen in a Brotherhood hide out, it felt like back at the mansion.

"You and what army dumbass?"

She stood up, hands on her hips, and eyes sparkling, defiance in every fiber of her being. He couldn't resist, he reached out and pulled her against him.

"It wouldn't take an army." He leaned down and kissed her. He was shocked – she responded. He'd expected her to pull away, slap him, hell bite his lip, anything but the feel of her tongue against his or the pull of her powers as she drew him into her. He backed up and let her go.

"Sorry." He turned on his heel and ran, her laughter following him. She'd made him run, by doing the unexpected, just like she always had. She'd always known how to keep him off balance, and SHIT she was doing it again.

XXXXXX

She laughed – to keep from crying. She could feel him, feel his confusion in her mind, feel as the John she knew, the one that had always been there for her merged with his older counterpart. She could hear them arguing, and tried to shut it out of her mind.

_YOU TOLD HER WHAT!? You idiot. Why the HELL would you tell her that, I don't care if YOU are in her mind, she didn't need to know about THAT._

_Yes she did – after what happened._

_What do you mean what happen…what the FUCK? Who the fuck? I'll fucking kill them, burn them to ash and then burn the ash until there's nothing left. I knew something was wrong. DAMN IT! ROGUE!_

_SHUT UP!_ She shouted at both of them. She could feel the new John absorbing the old one, just like had happened with Logan, soon Her John would be gone, and she'd have this stranger to deal with.

_Rogue, I'm still your John, come on, Baby. Please, let me help you. I understand so much now, please. I can help._

She pushed him back, reluctantly, into the box. She didn't want to deal with this now. She poured herself a cup of coffee and walked into the conference room. The others were already there, and Mystique gave her a smile as she sat down.

"There you are. We are ready to begin. Training simulations for the new members will begin this morning. I especially am anxious to see what our Rogue can do with her new abilities." Magneto said as she sipped her coffee. She heard someone sneeze and she glared at John who was glaring into his coffee cup.

"Is this a teamwork exercise or am I flyin' solo." She asked as the Professor jumped into her lap, purring. Another round of sneezing started, the one with the red eyes was sneezing too.

"Solo, this morning, My Dear." He said with a smile, and a wink at the cat.

"I hope you ain't plannin' on me going against my friends." She snarled.

"Not at all, and the Professor is welcome at staff meetings, the rest of the staff will adjust." She actually smiled at the old man, but she already knew he liked cats.

_This is going to be HELL!_ John muttered in her head and she thought she heard an audible echo from down the table. She grinned into her cup, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all, and at least she had her favorite hobby back – tormenting John Allerdyce.

She caught Sabretooth's eye across the table and she would swear he winked at her, and she'd be damned if her cat didn't just jump across the table and into his lap, traitor. She scowled across the table at him.

She ignored everyone – including her traitorous cat the rest of the meeting.

"Chere, why you have to bring a monster like dat in here, my poor eyes be runnin fo' a week now. Damn." The red eyed man grumbled as he passed her.

"Gambit, leave her the hell alone." Pyro snapped, rubbing his own eyes.

"You in de same boat I am, fire boy."

"No – I have allergy pills."

"Fuck you." Gambit grumbled and ran into the corridor where the cat dander couldn't get him. She laughed. The traitorous Professor was good for SOMETHING at least. He was STILL curled up on Sabretooth's shoulder.

"Lets go, Fluffers, mrrrow mrroww." The cat jumped down and John gave her a strange look.

"FLUFFERS?"

"His name is Professor Baer Fluffybutt, I call him Fluffers for short." She said as the cat circled her ankles and repeated her call…"mrrowwwwwww"

"Alright – salmon it is, come on, I don't know why I'm givin ya a damned treat, ya little traitor." She muttered to the cat.

"Rogue – you do know what a fluffer is, right?"

"Well I ain't surprised that you do." She laughed at his blush as she followed a grinning Mystique down the hall to the kitchen.

"Fluffers – that's rich." Myst said as she opened a can of salmon from the pantry.

"Well, it's always fun ta get a reaction out of it anyway." She replied. For some strange reason, Mystique didn't bother her; she almost liked the woman, of course that might be because she'd brought her the damned cat.


	6. Chapter 6

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

A/N Okay, cat's antics aside, now to get down to some serious action.

Fluffer – the girl on the set of a porn film that keeps the guys ready for action without letting them go soft.

Chapter 6

She was sweating. She was in jeans and a T-shirt, and a pair of running shoes. No formal uniform for the Brotherhood, which was both good and bad. Pyro was throwing fire at her left and right, and she had to try to master her new powers while dodging him, Gambit's thrown exploding cards, and Avalanche's tremblers, and avoid the stalking Sabretooth the whole while. She had to admit, Magneto's idea of training beat the HELL out of the Danger Room any day of the week.

She hadn't figured out the flying part, if she didn't think about it, she had trouble keeping her feet on the ground, and if she did, she ended up landing flat on her ass. The invulnerable skin part had been easy, the little bit of Piotr she had in her head remembered a switch that worked on his skin, and it worked on that part of hers too. She hadn't been able to figure out why it didn't work with her regular powers as well. She'd tried it a hundred times before taking the Cure.

Evidently the precognitive power wasn't voluntary, because she couldn't predict where any of them would strike next. Something caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise, and without thinking about it she jumped into the air, barely missing being tagged by Sabretooth.

"Impressive." Magneto said. "I think that's enough for Rogue for today, gentlemen. Set up the course for Marrow. My Dear would you care to join me?" She just nodded at him, and tried to land gracefully on the ledge he had been observing from. She landed on her ass again.

"I need ta work on my landings." She said. He chuckled.

"I understand you had physical contact with Pyro this morning. Why didn't you use his powers against him?"

"I didn't think of it. I don't even think I can, we weren't in contact long enough for them to stay very long."

"I see. I'd like you to talk to Mystique, you have some things that need to be resolved, worked through, even I can see you are disturbed, and she can help."

"I ain't interested. I just want ta get through this year. I gave my word I'd do it, and I will, but don't expect me ta like it – or trust you." She said coolly.

"My Dear, you have a part of me in your head. Of course I expect you to trust me."

_He has a point, and I could use a good game of chess._

_Shut up, Mags._ She said to the grinning old man in her head. He did have a point.

"Just because I have a part of you, that don't mean it's the same you. John's changed, and I expect you have too."

"Valid point. I don't suppose I could convince you to play chess sometime." He said with a sad smile.

She tried to ignore the almost ludicrous dance of joy the old man in her head was doing, it was a cross between a jig and something on one of those rap videos. She couldn't help it, she started laughing.

"Are you alright?"

"God, I hope you don't really dance like that. I know why you ended up the bad guy; you must have sucked at school dances." She laughed. He glared at her, but she smiled. "Chess sounds nice. I haven't played since…" Her smile faded.

"I know, me either." His face saddened.

"Magneto, we have a problem." Mystique said as she walked into the room. The course had been reset and Marrow was waiting to start her run.

"What is it?" He said sharply. She reached over and pushed a button. She hadn't been joking about her familiarity with the place.

"…in other news, Graydon Creed, Junior Senator from New York has just announced his candidacy for president. In his statement he said 'Something has to be done about the unbridled mutant population in the United States. We have to enforce some sort of registration and population control over them. We need to limit their access to our children in our schools, and limit the message that they are harmless. They are weapons, unregistered, unwanted, and uncontrolled.'

In related news, three mutant residential areas in three cities, Boston, New York, and Philadelphia were attacked by suicide car bombers today, no known organization has claimed responsibility for the attacks, but speculation from high ranking sources is placing blame on the doorstep of the Church of Humanity. Stay with us for further details as they become available."

The screen went blank, and Marie heard a low growl from the floor of the training room.

"Sabretooth, I want you to check on the Philadelphia bombing sight, take Pyro and Rogue with you. Gambit, you Marrow and Mystique will check New York, Avalanche you, Havok and Caliban will take the Boston bombing. I want to know who is responsible, and I want our brothers and sisters to know we WILL help where needed. Any new recruits, screen carefully, and then bring them back here for processing. And Sabretooth, I need a word with you before you go."

She looked down at the feral and realized he was crushing the boulder he had in his hand. His family must be in one of those cities. She nodded at him, to let him know she understood, and he just snarled back at her, but she saw the fear in his eyes, and knew it was for the three in the picture.

She walked out into the hallway, and passed him on the way in. She didn't say anything, just waited for him to come back out of the door. He glared at her, and she just followed him.

"We kill anyone we find responsible for this; I don't need any squeamishness from you Rogue." He snarled.

"I'm sure they are alright." She whispered.

"Shut up." He snapped. John came running up. "Sorry had to refill the throwers, lets go."

They climbed into an unmarked; unremarkable SUV and Creed took off. She just grabbed the 'oh shit' bar and held on for dear life. He drove worse than Logan did. She was surprised when the bar crumpled in her hand – oh yeah, strength came with the whole new powers thing. Sabretooth glared at her but just kept driving.

"SLOW down Creed, we don't need the cops picking us up." Pyro said from the back seat. She could tell the difference. He was calmer, ready to face what was ahead, without his usual bravado. He'd seen combat before, knew what it was like, and treated it with the respect it deserved.

Sabretooth growled but complied. They arrived at a small air park and climbed into an unmarked helicopter.

"Hope you can fly this thing, in case of an emergency." Pyro said.

"NO! I can fly the damned Blackbird but not a chopper." She snapped.

"Add that to your list of training." He snapped back.

"Really?"

"Really, really – now sit down, shut up and let us get where we need to be." He said.

"Fine, Shrek." She leaned back into the seat. They lifted off, and Creed flew them into a cloudbank. He seemed to know what he was doing so she ignored him. She looked out the window but the white vapor just wasn't that interesting. Instead she ended up studying Pyro's profile.

He didn't look like a kid anymore. It had been almost three years since she'd seen him, he'd grown up. His face had lost the roundness it once had, and was more angular, harder. He was focused on what was coming up, and she couldn't help but compare him to the other important men in her life. He was focused, determined but not out of control, something she'd never expected from John Allerdyce of all people. Bobby would be fidgeting, and Logan would be groaning and complaining. He was quiet, looking inward.

He suddenly turned his face to her, and she blushed.

"What's your problem?"

"Just needed somethin ta look at." She quipped.

"Like what you see?" He snapped, his voice biting.

"Yeah – actually." He blinked twice, as if he couldn't make sense of what she'd just said, and then just turned away.

_Way to confuse me…You are so going to end up on your back. You know that right._ The John in her head said.

_Shut up. I have enough problems with the real you I don't need comments from the peanut gallery._

"We are coming in for a landing. Rogue, I want you to try to get any civilians back away from what's going to happen. Pyro you're with me, I'm gonna try ta track 'em." Sabretooth snarled.

He landed the helicopter near the blast sight, and jumped right out without waiting on the blades to stop. He just ducked and ran for the blast area. Marie could see the stark fear on his face. She climbed out and followed him; she looked around hoping this wasn't where his family lived. Then she saw them, the woman he'd called Jan and one of the boys.

"VICTOR!" She screamed. He looked at her, and then at the boy.

"Where's James?"

"He's still in there." She said, and Marie felt her heart lurch.

"Sabretooth, you go do what you have to do, I'll look for the child." She said. He glanced at her, and just nodded. She walked over to his wife and son, and sent him to go get revenge.

"He told me. I'm a friend. I'll help." Marie said softly.

"James was playing in the courtyard. I haven't seen him. He's got his father's gift, he heals, but I'm worried he's trapped." Jan said.

"Okay – I'll go in. I'm Marie, by the way."

"Janice, Janice Creed."

She turned and climbed over the rubble. She caught glimpses of Pyro and Sabretooth as she moved, but she focused on trying to find the missing child. She spotted a small shoe and her heart lurched. He had a healing factor, even if he was crushed, he'd recover. She lifted the rubble, but the shoe was empty.

"Hey." She heard it. She stopped, and oriented on the cry.

"James?" She shouted.

"Yeah – help." He shouted back. She turned and started digging out the rubble. She didn't want to think about what the pieces of wall and other rubble she was throwing around actually weighed. She found him in a small hollow between two collapsed walls, one leg pinned under a piece of rubble.

"I'm a friend of your father; I'm here to help you." She said. He glared at her in a very familiar way, and she grinned at him. "Let's get you out of here." She carefully lifted the rubble pinning the child, allowing him to move his pinned leg. She picked him up to carry him out.

"I can walk, it's almost healed already." He snapped.

"Fine – damn you are just like your dad." She said.

"You really know my dad?"

"Yeah – he went that way." She said pointing where she'd last seen Sabretooth and Pyro.

"Where's my mom." She pointed to the cordon of ropes keeping people out of the blast area. He looked at her and ran for the ropes.

She watched as Jan wrapped him in her arms.

"You three should come with me. If anyone finds out who you are, there could be trouble." She said softly as she walked up to the trio.

"We live with trouble, and not because of my husband." Jan said.

"I know, but it's not gonna be pretty, especially if he finds out who's behind this." She said. Jan slowly nodded her head.

"Alright, I've tried to avoid going with him. The boys need to be in school and I don't want to be with him when he's working. I don't want to take his edge away."

"We'll keep you safe, and Magneto won't let you get involved if you don't want to." She hoped he wouldn't anyway.

"Thank you, Marie. How long have you known my husband?"

"Since he kidnapped me when I was sixteen."

"What?"

"I'm Rogue." She said.

"Oh…." Jan laughed. "You're the spitfire."

"Spitfire?"

"That's what he calls you." The two women laughed. Marie guided them back to the helicopter and then went back to make sure there were no other civilians who could see what the other two were doing.

She was waiting at the helicopter when Sabretooth and Pyro walked up.

"Why are they here?" John demanded, pointing at the three. She ignored him as Jan ran up to Victor, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank God you are alright?" He said gruffly, both boys grabbing onto his legs. "Do you have someplace to stay?"

"No. Marie said we could go with you."

"NO!"

"Victor it isn't safe here anymore. The boys have been assaulted twice at school THIS WEEK. I can't stand it anymore. I was fired last week."

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me? Damn it, Janice, I can't take care of you if you don't keep me informed."

"You didn't need to worry about us. If I hadn't found a job by next week I was going to let you know we needed some money to get through."

"WOMAN get your ASS in that helicopter NOW!" HE roared. "We'll deal with this back at base." Marie cringed. She was glad he was pissed at anyone else but her.

XXXXXX

She was holding one of the boys in her lap as they flew back to base. He kept glancing over his shoulder at her. She'd gone in, without thinking, and dug the child out. She didn't know what she was capable of yet, and he was becoming concerned. She still hadn't told him what was wrong, and he was going to get to the bottom of it – and soon.

Creed landed the chopper and just pointed to the SUV. The woman and two children just followed his unspoken direction, Marie and Pyro following. He glared at the back of the woman in front of him. Who the hell was she? He glanced over at Marie who was grinning like a loon. She knew SOMETHING, and was laughing at him, damn it.

"Rogue – we need to talk about your performance out there." He snapped.

"Bite me, Sabretooth was in charge and he gave the orders, I followed them. Don't like it, tough shit." She snapped back and climbed into the car with the kids. He ended up in the back seat, arms folded petulantly across his chest.

They pulled into the hidden garage. Magneto was waiting as they pulled in.

"A little young for recruits?" He said softly as the children climbed out of the SUV.

"GRANDPA!" They both cried and ran to him. Grandpa? Pyro thought, they were his grand children. "Hello, Janice, how have you been?"

"I've been better, how are you, Erik?"

"Better for seeing you three safe and sound."

"They're stayin' this time." Sabretooth said with a growl.

"DAD!" The two boys moaned.

"DAD?" Pyro let the word slip out of his mouth.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No; just never thought you'd be dumb enough to reproduce." He said, before storming out of the garage. Marie had known, and hadn't warned him. He was going to have a few choice words for her. He felt his eyes start itching, his nose running and itching and the sneeze nearly knocked him off his feet. He looked down to find the damned cat wrapped around his ankles.

"mrrllk"


	7. Chapter 7

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

Chapter 7

He was sitting in the kitchen with ANOTHER cup of coffee. At least he knew what the damned cat wanted now so he didn't have to trip over the damned thing in the morning. He had just gotten off the phone with the airpark, and scheduled her flight lessons on the chopper.

"Good morning, Pyro." He glanced up at the smooth voice. She was her normal blue, which was fine with him.

"Mornin' Mystique."

"Have you talked to Rogue?"

"No, why?"

"Nightmares last night, bad ones." She said as she poured a cup.

"Where was the monster?"

"The Professor? He was on the bed with her, but she frightened him, he ended up sleeping with me."

"Well she got another dose of me yesterday; I imagine that was enough to give her nightmares." He said into his cup.

"Pyro, I'm serious." She said sharply.

He looked straight into her unearthly yellow eyes. "So am I."

She just nodded. "She was calling your name, in her sleep." She said softly as she picked up her cup and walked from the room.

"SHIT!" He glared at the cat that had abandoned her to her fears. "I should get Victor to skin you alive, furball." He muttered.

"What'd….chooo…it….aaaahhhccchoooo…do now?" An even redder eyed Cajun walked into the kitchen. "Does de…choo…Chere have ta led….dachhhooo…damned ding run loose? I swear…chooooooo…it…do dis…deliberately."

"Nothin, make sure he gets breakfast." John said as he walked down the corridor to her room. He could feel Gambit's eyes bore into his back, and almost laughed at the explosion and yowl from the cat, he did laugh at Gambit's "OWWW you damned…where you get…chooo….claws like DAT! You related to Sabretooth TOO!"

He knocked on her door still chuckling. He heard a murmur behind the door, and knocked again. "Wake up, sleepyhead." He said.

"Go away John, I ain't goin ta class this mornin." She muttered.

He reached down and opened the door.

"Yes you are." He said. She was curled up in the middle of the bed wrapped in the blankets.

"I don't feel good; tell Jean I can't make it." She muttered sleepily, and he was immediately concerned about her disorientation.

"Rogue." He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to check her temperature without thinking. Her skin was warm, but normal, and he didn't feel any pull. He kept his hand on her cheek while waiting to see if she'd stop him. "Wake up, Rougie."

She shook her head and tried to burrow deeper under the covers. He chuckled, now THAT's the Rogue he remembered.

"Wake up, or I'll burn the covers off."

"Least I'd be warm." She muttered. He couldn't resist.

"Move over, I'll warm you up." That made her sit up, blankets falling to her waist.

"JOHN!" She shook her head and he was the one to blush, when did she start sleeping in the nude?

"Get some clothes on, Rogue, you have training this morning." He said looking anywhere but at her. He didn't need this – not this morning. He'd had enough last night in his own sleep. He could still taste her, damn it.

"What's the matter, don't like what you see?" She said in the cold mocking tone he'd become familiar with since her capture.

"You know I do." He whispered. She reached out and brushed her fingers along his cheek.

"You're right…I do." This time her voice was soft. "You may not know why, but thank you, for all you've done for me." She wrapped herself in the blanket and gathered up some clean clothes from the dresser. Magneto had prepared the room for her, before her trial, just on the hunch she wouldn't be killed. Everything was new, bought specifically for her.

"What have I done for you, Rogue?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it. You've done it."

"I want to know. I am responsible for you; I need to know if anything is going to bite me in the ass." He said a little too sharply.

"Trust me, nothin' from my past will bite you in the ass, unless Logan shows up, and he prefers to use his claws to his teeth." She said as she slipped into the bathroom to dress. She tossed the blanket out. "Put that back on the bed for me, would ya PYRO?" She stressed the name.

"I'm not your maid, MARIE!" He snapped. He wanted to go in there and shake her, force her to tell him. He had a hundred ideas running through his head, and all of them were bad. He just wanted to know who hurt her, and how badly, was that too much to ask?

He walked to the bathroom door and pushed it open. Her jeans were on but unfastened, she was standing at the sink in her bra, shirt lying on the closed seat of the toilet. He acted without thinking and reached out to grab her arm and turn her to face him. She went berserk.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, her hands curled like claws as she lunged at him. Some instinct told him to let go of her, and he did, right as the pull started. Somehow he didn't think she would cut the contact this time. He backed into the room, as she lunged at him again.

"Settle down, Rogue. I just wanted to talk to you." He said, hands up defensively. His throwers were back in his own room, and his zippo was in his pocket where he couldn't – or rather wouldn't get to it at the moment. He didn't want to HURT her, just get her to settle down and talk to him.

"I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME YOU BASTARDS!" She screamed at him, or rather into the room, he didn't think she actually saw him.

"Marie – calm down, it's just me Johnny. Calm down please." He said softly. He knew that reaction far too well, he still jumped when anyone snuck up on him. He'd remember to make a noise, something to let her know he was there from now on. He picked up the blanket from the floor and threw it over her as he pinned her arms to her side.

"Marie, calm down."

"LET ME GO!" She screamed, but the blanket protected him from her skin – and fingernails as she tried to dig them into his skin.

"What happened?" Mystique said from the door. "I heard her screaming."

"I surprised her, she went into a flashback." He said.

"Flashback?"

"My counselors called it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, something I did triggered what happened to her." He said. Mystique walked over and slapped her, hard across the face.

"What?" Marie shook her head.

"John, get out." Mystique said.

"NO! She's my responsibility." He said protectively.

"It's alright." She had gone limp in his arms. "I'll be fine, both of you. Just leave me alone." She said softly.

"I'm not going to do that, Marie." He whispered, brushing his lips across her hair. "Let me help you."

"Pyro, Magneto needs to see you, I'll stay with her, go." Mystique said firmly.

"Mags can wait." He snapped. Mystique jumped a bit at his tone.

"John, she doesn't need you here, she needs to relax, find something else to concentrate on, and try to let the episode pass. If you triggered it, she doesn't need you HERE!" He knew she was right, but he couldn't leave her like that. He just nodded and walked out the door. Magneto could wait, he needed to burn something.

XXXXXXX

"Are you alright?" Mystique asked her as Marie let the blanket drop to the floor.

"I'm…no." She said, shakily and sat on the edge of the bed. Mystique walked into the bathroom and brought her shirt out and handed it to her.

"I'm listening."

"Victor said no one knows?"

"That you were raped?"

"DAMN HIM!" She hissed.

"I figured it out." Mystique said.

"Really?"

"The signs are pretty obvious, especially to someone who's been there." She said softly.

"You TOO! What is it a membership requirement?" Marie groaned.

"Not exactly, more like a common bond that helps hold us together. We are all survivors in one way or another." Mystique said softly. "I'm assuming the Erik you absorbed told you about the concentration camps."

"Yeah, Victor told me about him, I got John's story after what happened. I hate what I just did. He's done more to help than ANYONE, but I just freaked out on him."

"It's normal, it's been what – about six months?"

"How'd you know?"

"I told you, I've been there, a couple times. Have you talked to anyone?"

"No – well just the crowd in my head, do they count."

"Actually, yes – they do. You need to talk it out, deal with it, stop bottling it up inside." Mystique said quietly.

"I'm scared." Marie just sat looking at her hands.

"Why – you know several of us have been through it, no one is going to judge you."

"THEY did."

"That's different, and THEY are idiots." Mystique said with rancor. Marie laughed, and it felt good.

"It was two months after I took the Cure." Her voice was distant, almost as if someone else were talking. "I'd moved out on my own. I felt even more like an outsider at the school, so I thought I'd try it on my own. No one was happy about it, but I did it anyway. I was in my apartment, asleep when someone kicked in the door. It was three of them, in ski masks; I tried to fight them off, with what Logan taught us about hand to hand combat – but…anyway, when they were done they left, laughing." She slipped the T-shirt over her head, but it didn't stop the chills running over her body.

"John made me call the police, wouldn't let me take a shower, and made me go to the hospital, file a report, but they still haven't found them."

"John made you?"

"My John, the one in my head." She said with a sad smile. She wished the real John was more like the one up there.

_Gee THANKS! Give me a chance Rogue._ Her John snapped in her head.

"SHUT UP!" She said out loud.

"Your John?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you call the mansion for help?"

"Yeah. Storm had gone somewhere in Scotland on an 'important mission' Logan had taken off, and Bobby and Kitty were so busy with wedding plans they blew me off. Piotr acted like he wanted to help, but then his sister called and he had to go back to Russia. Dr. McCoy wasn't there, some UN conference, so I was basically on my own. I STILL haven't heard anything from any of them, except the invitation to the wedding." She couldn't keep the anger out of her voice.

"They were supposed to be your friends, the ones you could count on, and they abandoned you like that." Mystique was furious. "I will KILL that white haired bitch."

"Naa – it's over. I don't want anything more ta do with them, not now; It's funny, even the ones in my head backed off and let Magneto and John help instead of being there." She said.

"Even Wolverine? I thought he was possessive?"

"He'd never dealt with anything like that – that he could remember. It was a shock to him, he went feral on me for a while, and by the time he was able to come out of it, John and Mags had gotten me at least back on my feet, able to function. John wouldn't let me curl up and die…he made me go back ta work, keep on the cops about tryin ta find them, wouldn't let me be a victim."

"Well good for him." Marie looked at the woman, her voice sounded choked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Were there any consequences, anything we should be concerned about, any medical care you need?"

"No, the emergency room ran tests, gave me a 'morning after' pill, I'm supposed ta get an HIV test every six months or so, but they were able to get good samples and none of them showed any signs of the virus." Mystique slipped a blue arm around her shoulder.

"Thank God for that. The only thing worse than rape, is having to carry a child and give it up after."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. I've had three children in my life, and had to give up all three, someday I'd like to actually raise one." She wiped a tear from her eye, Marie slipped an arm around her waist, noticing that her powers seemed to be shut off, for the moment, and gave the woman a comforting squeeze.

"Do you know what happened to any of them?" She asked. "Your kids?"

"I know what happened to all three of them, and I am very proud of two of them." She said softly.

"Is the third a jerk?"

"Yes, too much of his father in him, I guess." Mystique said with a laugh.

"Hey – you two need to get a move on. We have a tight schedule today." Victor said, sticking his nose in the door. He took one look at the situation and just growled and walked out.

"Yep – too much of his father in him." Mystique said with a grin and a point at the empty doorway.

"CREED!"

"Yes, it was a LONG time ago." Mystique said.

"How old are you?" Marie asked.

"Older than you think, but younger than you can imagine." She said with a smile and stood up. "Now, let's get to work. We can talk more later."

Marie just nodded, amazed at how close she felt to the shapeshifter. She was right about one thing, it was a common bond, and something most everyone here could understand and help her with, not like at the mansion, here she wasn't an outsider. She'd been a part of them for three days, and she felt more at home here than she ever did under Xavier's roof.


	8. Chapter 8

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

A/N For anyone who feels this is making the "bad guys" too human, please remember that defining "bad guys" is sometimes shady at best, and within both Comics and Movies, that line has been crossed both ways. This story is looking at the Brotherhood as a cohesive unit, something that each one of these individual characters (with the exception of Rogue, as this is her first time within the unit) comes back to time and again. What draws them together, what holds them together, it isn't just a "mutual desire to conquer the world" sorry that's just not enough to hold an organization together. There have to be bonds of friendship, shared pain, shared history, shared relations that pull these people back again and again, just like there are with Xavier and the X-Men.

This story deals with RAPE and it's aftermath, PTSD and other related issues as well as how the sharing of pain can bring groups together – it is rated Teen because the content isn't above teen age comprehension – and is relevant to teen age issues, but it is a very mature content and I hope mature dealing with the serious issues involved.

I have deliberately chosen characters who have a history of sexual abuse – in one case both as the abused and the abuser – and who are MALE because each one of them has dealt with his own issue within the definition of the time period in which the assaults occurred. This isn't to de-feminize the crime of rape – but instead to universalize it. The statistics state every twenty seconds a woman is raped, when they should state every fifteen seconds a person is raped, be it male or female, child or adult. This is a universal issue, and one which I certainly hope I am presenting in a realistic and humanistic light. Please if I seem to be handling this too lightly – or to cavalierly I expect to be let know in no uncertain terms.

Now off my soap box and back to the story.

Chapter 8

She was exhausted. The training session this morning had been as rough as or rougher than yesterdays, this time Magneto had been involved, throwing objects at her with his powers, manipulating objects within the course to block her path while air born, while keeping the same obstacles as the day before. Mystique had also joined in, making it difficult to determine which the real opponent was as she ran the course.

She stayed and watched as Havok ran the course after her. She understood now why he reminded her of Scott – he was his younger brother. She'd told him yesterday about Scott, but someone else had already told him months ago. She felt sorry for the kid, but he seemed to be settling in.

She was really starting to understand them – these people she'd once considered her enemies. They weren't that much different than those she'd considered her friends. She'd eaten dinner last night with Jan and Victor and the boys, mostly because she didn't want to deal with John. It had been a strange experience, to say the least.

Victor had taken the boys out after dinner to play in the forest while he checked the perimeter.

"You want to know how I do it?" Jan had said.

"Do what?"

"Accept what he is, what he has done. What he does, and will continue to do."

"I'll admit the thought crossed my mind." She had replied.

"He's from a different time, a different world. The rules were different then. How will he ever accept the changes in the world if it keeps rejecting him? I love him. He is good to me, and to the boys. I know he thinks differently, processes things differently because of what's happened to him in his long life."

"How old is he?"

"He was born in eighteen sixty one."

"Oh my God."

"He has lived most of his life trying to live by those rules. Rules that allowed him to grow up in a dark root cellar because his father thought he was the spawn of the devil; rules that taught him to kill or be killed, to do unto others before they do unto you."

"I'm not sure I want ta know more." She had said softly, and sat down hard in her chair.

"He made me a promise, before we were married, and to my knowledge he's kept it. He promised me to never kill an innocent child, never to harm anyone who didn't deserve it, and to keep me and whatever children we have out of his work. Except for having to bring us here, he's kept every bit of it."

"I ain't so sure of that."

"Did he ever really HURT you?"

"No."

"He threatened, posed, used intimidation and terror to get you to comply, but he never really HURT you did he?"

"No."

"I prove my point."

"But he…"

"I KNOW what he does, I even know WHEN he does it, most of the time, and he'll come home guilty as hell because he thinks he's betrayed me in some way. I have the same mutation he does, the same instincts. I KNOW he has to hunt; to terrorize his prey, to kill; it's a part of his nature, and he will use whatever means he has to accomplish that. Am I insane for putting up with him – probably, but we work and work well together."

She'd left confused. His wife knew about him, probably more than anyone else, and loved him anyway. But then she'd thought about it. She'd seen what Logan was capable of, and had loved him anyway. It had been his abandonment of her that had been the thing that killed that, not being there, breaking his word, his promise to protect her. She knew one thing about Creed, so far, in every experience she'd ever had with him, he'd kept his word, and somehow she could trust that.

"Hey – you have flight lessons this afternoon – in the chopper." John said, snapping her out of her contemplation.

She just groaned. Her little conversation with Mystique had been just as confusing, but she felt she understood the other woman a little better now. She still sometimes scared the HELL out of her, but she understood. Magneto and John she had in her head, understanding THEM was easy – sort of.

The others were new to her and she didn't have much to do with them other than daily training sessions. She followed John to the garage and he climbed into one of the smaller trucks.

"You're goin' with me?"

"Yes – I'm responsible for you, now get in." He snapped. She was still feeling bad about freaking out on him this morning, but if this attitude of his kept up, she wouldn't be.

She opened the passenger door and got in. He pulled out of the garage and she expected him to turn on the radio – she remembered how he was with 'uncomfortable silences."

"Ok – I need to know some things and I need to know them NOW!" He said.

"What gives you the right…?" She started but he just glared at her.

_Trust me – please, Baby. I can help – and not just up here. You need people – need friends who can help you and I can. You need help, Baby. You NEED to trust again._ Her John said, while his real world counterpart waited for her answer. _I NEED you to trust me._

"Johnny – I really don't want to talk about it." She started.

"You'll talk about it with MYSTIQUE and SABRETOOTH and MAGS all of whom nearly KILLED you, but you won't talk about it with me." He said hotly.

"It's strange, I'm not afraid they'll…" She trailed off, and he finished for her.

"Leave you, abandon you, and walk out on you. Like I did." He snapped.

"NO! Well – yes but not – JOHN you haven't abandoned me, I have YOU in my head. You've been the ONE thing I COULD count on."

"I'm not in your head Marie, I'm right here, and feeling really damned left out. I thought we were friends – once."

"We are."

"NO! You and the JOHN in your head are friends, but I'm NOT HIM!" He shouted at her.

It suddenly clicked, he was right. She'd talked everything over with him – but not with HIM.

"I'm sorry Johnny. I thought – I guess I forget sometimes what I've said to the personalities in my head and what I've said out loud." HE was still back at the plane – still walking out on her and Bobby. He didn't know she'd moved past that a long time ago. "Where do you want to start?"

"With you and IceJerk." He said.

"Okay – we dated until after I took the Cure. I found out he was interested in Kitty before, but I guess I did it partially to see if it would make a difference – it didn't. We broke up a week later."

"Jerk. What about you and the walking metal skeleton?"

"Logan – he was in love with Jean." He gave her a strange look. "He was – he didn't take it well, havin' ta kill her. He stuck around a while, but then started takin off again."

"When'd you realize he wasn't ever going to see you?"

"No, John, you don't understand, I gave up on Logan on the porch of Bobby's parents' house."

"What?"

"I didn't realize it then, it took me a while. I freaked when Bobby said you'd been at Alcatraz, that he pulled you out of the way, but he didn't know if you'd survived or not."

"What?" She could tell she was really throwing him off balance.

"I moved out of the mansion because I'd taken the Cure so I could touch people, and no one I wanted to touch was there anymore." She took a deep breath. She had to do this. "Two months after I moved out…" She took another breath. She didn't know why it was harder to tell HIM. "I was raped by three masked men in my apartment." She whispered the words, and nearly went through the windshield as he slammed on the breaks.

"WHAT!"

"John." He pulled off the road and turned in the seat to look at her.

"I knew it was bad – but…" She watched him searching for words. "Did you file a report?"

"YES! You made me. And made me go to the hospital, and wouldn't let me give up. That's what I meant, when I said thank you." She said softly. He was out of his seat belt and pulled her roughly into his arms.

"Did they catch them?"

"No." She whispered against his shoulder, she could feel his body temperature rising. "John calm down. Getting angry won't help at this point." She said.

"You are right, it won't, and you have a flying lesson." He loosened his grip to allow her to pull back, but she didn't. It felt GOOD having his arms around her – finally. "Marie, please, I need to deal with this, okay."

"Okay." She slipped back to her side of the truck and put her seat belt on. His anger and rejection stung, but her John kept telling her it was alright. She cringed as he made the tires scream getting back on the road. He drove worse than Logan did. He pulled into the air park and introduced her to the pilot who would be training her – not that Toad needed an introduction.

"Well, well – decided ta join us on the dark side, huh." He said with a grin. She glared at the green skinned mutant. "Ahh come on, girly, just havin' a bit of fun."

She glared at John who was walking back to the truck. "John."

"Have her back at the compound by dinner." He shouted over his shoulder as he climbed into the cab. She turned back to her instructor and groaned. He was grinning from ear to ear.

XXXXXXXX

Now he knew – and knew SHE knew about him. DAMN it! He pounded on the steering wheel. He needed that file. He made it back to the compound in record time, and stormed straight from the garage to Magneto's office.

"Ahh – I see our Rogue finally opened up." Magneto said as he stormed in. Mystique, Sabretooth and Janice were all there.

"When were you going to let me in on this?"

"She wanted to be the one to tell you." Sabretooth said.

"Well she did – now I want that damned file." He was surprised when Magneto handed it to him.

"What?"

"The complete police file, I had Mystique pick it up when she was in New York dealing with the bombing yesterday. Victor has had his contacts checking on things since I got the file yesterday."

"And." He sat down in the vacant chair.

"My contacts are better than the cops. We've found two of them, but they refuse to identify the third, and he's the ringleader. The one that identifies the victims; Rogue wasn't the first." He noticed Victors lips were tight.

"Maybe I should go." Janice said.

"No, I need your help with this one, Baby." He said softly.

"Victor, I was FIRED remember, I don't have my badge anymore."

"And you still have a cop's instincts so shut the fuck up and sit down." He growled at his wife. John was surprised by that, she was a COP!

"So – what DO we have?" John asked.

"Fifteen unsolved rapes, all victims who were former mutants who took the Cure, all alone at the time of the rape, with no social or familial support group to help them, all easy targets." He growled the last.

"Not unsolved – not anymore. WE are going to get them, and kill them." John said simply.

"Pyro, this isn't about Rogue, not entirely."

"I know that – there are fifteen more out there – that we know of. These guys won't stop, and they will get worse. We have to stop them." He said.

"We could leave it to the human authorities. These crimes happened while the victims were human, after all." Magneto said.

"NO! They were mutant – just suppressed, which makes them our sisters."

"Brothers and sisters, five of the victims were male, and you are right, they are getting worse. The last three are dead." Victor said simply.

"Then it's time to go hunting." Pyro said simply. "Our family deserves justice."

"What family?" Magneto asked, knowing they all knew the answer.

"The family of mutants."


	9. Chapter 9

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

Chapter 9

Her lesson with Toad was actually fun. He didn't give her any problems, and they were actually able to get up into the air. Her flight experience with the Blackbird helped, even if helicopters were vastly different than that particular jet.

"So you're with us now, hey girl?" He asked when they were hovering over the air park.

"Sort of." She replied as she concentrated on maintaining altitude and location.

"There's no sort of in this group." He snapped. "Take her down."

She landed the chopper and he gave her points for a smooth landing. She could tell he was upset about something.

"I'm here. I didn't ask to be kidnapped, held for weeks, tried by some shadow group for a 'crime' or sentenced to serving time with the Brotherhood. I'm not unhappy about it, at the moment, because – well for the first time in my life I feel like I belong, but that don't mean that I like or agree with everything you guys stand for." She said.

"Well, points for honesty, that's for sure, but you always did have backbone and guts. You ever wondered what your 'friends' have been doin' while you've been here?"

"I figure they are looking for me – if they know I'm missing yet, that is."

"Oh – they know." He said, a smug look on his face.

"So spill, green boy." She snapped.

"Now why would I want ta do that? It's more fun ta watch ya squirm."

"Fine – I'll ask Magneto, or John."

"Ya mean Pyro, don't ya."

"Whatever."

"The X-Men have been busy – but you ain't on their agenda."

"Really?"

"Really – After Lightning Girl got back from Scotland with Professor Xavier, they started recruiting heavily again. Mr. Gruff and Grumbly came back – and left again, he's off in the far east somewhere. The rest are doing their 'do-gooder' crap, which don't say much considering how many mutants slip through the huge cracks they have in their 'safety net.' Kinda like you. No one's even been to your apartment ta check on ya since you've been missing. Course' the Professor could just find ya with Cerebro and know you were okay, but I don't know if he's even tried." The rest of the lesson was left on subject talking about helicopters as she thought about what he said.

"Why'd you tell me that?"

"You need ta know exactly what your 'friends' are like. Truth hurts, you're better off with us." He said as they tied the chopper down for the day.

"You could have just let me find out for myself – when they didn't come looking for me." She said softly.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He gave a little chuckle. "Seriously, if you keep lookin for them ta rescue ya, you won't concentrate on what ya need ta do, which is find a way ta survive without 'em." The hardest part was he was right; she needed to put them behind her. THEY had abandoned her.

He escorted her to a truck and she climbed into the passenger side. He reached over and pushed a CD into the player and she tuned out the music, lost in thought as he drove back to the compound.

_Am I the one who abandoned them?_

_No, Kid. You called, regularly to check in, phones work both ways. Don't expect me to use one, but I'd expect old Stormy too at least._ Logan said gruffly, and a little sheepishly. He didn't like hearing his live counterpart had abandoned her.

_But I'm the one that left the school, I could have stayed._

_You weren't comfortable there – not after what I did, and how everyone else was treating you. I think you did the right thing, for YOU! Just because something bad happened doesn't mean it wasn't the right thing. _That was the most Bobby had said to her in months.

_And you ended up here, it may not be a mansion, we aren't always NICE! But believe it or not we care, I CARE! I don't want to lose you, Baby. Toad could have been more diplomatic, but he's right. They are the ones that never checked on you, after you called and asked for help. _With the older John added in he was even more comforting.

_But I should give them a chance to explain – everyone deserves that._

_So give '__em__ a chance, next time __ya__ see '__em_. Logan said. _'__til__ then, you got a good thing here. I hate __ta__ say it – but __Mags__ seems __ta__ run a good group, I __coulda__ easily fallen in with them instead – even with Creed here._

Somehow that wasn't a very comforting thought. Toad pulled into the garage and she climbed out of the truck.

"I'm gonna get some rest before dinner." She said.

"Up ta you." He took off down one of the corridors. She walked slowly down another toward her room.

'mrrrrrooooowwwwwllllll" He was curled up outside her door, waiting for her. She scooped him up and opened the door.

"And how was your day, Professor?" She asked as she curled up on the bed, the cat lying on her chest, rubbing his face against hers. "That bad, huh?"

She stroked his head and down his back, and she could feel the throb of his purring through her chest. "Really got that motor running, don't ya." She said with a laugh.

"I see he found you." Mystique said from the door. Marie looked up. The shape shifter was leaning on the door jam.

"Has he been an annoyance today?"

"No, he spent most of the day with Victor's boys. Marrow drew babysitting duty."

"Babysitting?"

"Yeah – Sabretooth, Pyro and Jan went to New York this afternoon."

"Why?"

"Mission."

"I didn't think Jan was a part of the team?"

"She isn't. Victor wanted her to go, she has skills they will need on this one."

"But…"

"She's a cop and a good one."

"A COP! And she's married to HIM!"

"Yeah – they make a weird couple."

"I guess." Mystique pushed off the door jam and walked into the room and sat on the edge of the foot of the bed.

"So how were the flight lessons?"

"Interesting – I got the feeling Toad don't like me much."

"He kinda blames you for what happened."

"It wasn't my fault."

"No – but, sometimes, you lay blame where it is convenient, not necessarily where it belongs." The Professor climbed down from the bed and went looking for something to do. She watched as he found something small and shiny down on the floor and started batting it around. It was John's zippo.

"Why was John in my room."

"What?"

"That's his lighter." Marie leaned over and picked it up off the floor as the cat batted it near the bed.

"I don't know. He must have thought you'd be back from flight lessons."

"Whatever."

"Rogue – Marie, take some advice from an old woman, he won't do anything to hurt you, he's worried, and he cares. Don't let the past mess up the present."

"Why are you bein' so nice. And don't give me any shit." She snapped at the woman.

"Let's just say I have my reasons."

"Let's not. You never do anything without a hundred reasons, and somehow I don't think I'll like most of 'em."

"That's Xavier talking."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because your mother would have told you 'not to look a gift horse in the mouth.'"

"You don't know my mother."

"Mrs. dAncanto, no I never met her, but tell me I'm wrong."

"No, you're not. My dad would have told me ta be suspicious though."

"Smart man. You remind me of someone."

"Who."

"Me – when I was your age."

"That ain't comforting." She said as she watched the cat pull one of her shirts out of the clothes hamper. "Finally got it, huh, Fluffers?" She said out loud.

"Do you always talk to the cat?"

"Yeah – sometimes, other than the people in my head, he's been the only one to talk to for months."

"They are FOOLS! They never should have let you go, never should have…" Mystique was getting angry.

"I chose ta go."

"Would you leave here, now."

"I don't know. I'm kinda waiting for the other shoe ta drop."

"I hate that they made you so suspicious."

"They didn't. You guys kidnapped me, stuffed me in a machine and tried ta kill me, that's kinda hard ta forgive and forget."

"I was against that – and when I found out WHO – well that was Magneto's second betrayal."

"Second?"

"Yeah."

"What was his first?"

"Making me give up our son."

"Your son?"

"I told you I have three children."

"Yeah – one by Creed and one by Magneto?"

"Yes. Graydon's not worth much; he's not a mutant, which was surprising considering both mine and Victor's abilities."

"Graydon Creed, they guy runnin' for President?"

"Yes."

"Tell me that's the one you aren't proud of." Marie laughed.

"That's the one I'm not proud of." Mystique said, with a sad smile.

"What happened to your other son?"

"He's – interesting. I saw him for the first time about a year ago." She smiled again.

"What right after Alkali Lake."

"No. You met him."

"What?"

"He saved you, when the missile hit the plane."

"KURT!"

"Yes."

"And Magneto's his father."

"Yes."

"Wow. Does he know – that you are his mother?"

"No I didn't tell him. He's happy the way he is, and I don't want to disrupt his life." Marie looked at her hands.

"So – what about your third kid?" She asked. "What's she like?"

"She?"

"Well you have three kids – and I asked about your 'other' son, so that means the third one is a girl, right?"

"No one ever said you weren't very smart. Yes, and I am very proud of her, but that's a story for another day, I smell dinner." She stood up with a liquid movement and walked toward the door. "Hungry?"

Marie just nodded and followed the other woman.

XXXXXXXXX

"Who is he?" Pyro snapped, slapping the man across the face with his super heated hand. The man screamed in pain as third degree burns appeared on his face.

"Pyro – this won't work. I've got his scent we can track him."

"I want to know his name." John said.

"End it, Jan's waiting."

"I'll be down in a minute. Keep your wife out of here."

"NO! Mags told me to watch you, make sure you didn't do anything – rash."

"I've been thinking about this all the way here – no one will know WHAT I do, except ME!"

"And Rogue, if she ever touches you." That made John pause.

"Right – I didn't think about that."

"What do you WANT her to find in your head? Finish it – like we planned; justice, not revenge." Creed turned to the door. John looked at the man in front of him.

"One more time, What's his name?" He asked the man in front of him. The other one was already dead, Sabretooth had dealt with him. The man tied to the chair in front of him glanced at his friend, and at the flaming hands reaching for him, and broke.

"Tompkins. Ralph Tompkins; he works at one of those clinics, for mutants. He keeps track of them…makes sure the clinics can find them if they have a bad reaction. It started out as getting one up on those freaks."

"I AM one of those FREAKS!" John said.

"Ralph's gotten crazy. I wanted out…it was fun at first, but the last few times, he's done things, and this last one…he slit her throat in front of us. I didn't care as long as they couldn't identify me – even with some of them filing reports.

"Some of them?"

"Must have been thirty or forty that I know of; Ralph has two teams workin."

"Thanks, Joey." Pyro said, and reached out and snapped the man's neck.

"Burn 'em and let's go."

Pyro walked out of the room, the only evidence he left behind were some melted pieces of metal, no one would be able to identify them as bone pins, he'd kept his word, he'd even burned the ash. Now there was just one left.

"Did you get a name?" Jan asked as they climbed into the stolen police car.

"Yeah – Ralph Tompkins works at a Cure clinic." Victor said.

"I'll run it." She still had her password from Philly PD for the FBI database. They were taking a risk, using the New York PD's computer system, but it was working, and making things move smoother.

"Jan – you can get in big trouble for this." John said. She'd said she was looking for work after things calmed down again.

"No I can't – I'm using the damned cop's password, the ignorant idiot, he left it on a card in the visor." She said. Victor laughed.

"That's my girl."

"Shut up."

"What – you know how I get after a good kill."

"Yeah well we don't have time for a good fuck – so shut up and let me work." John laughed in the back seat. He didn't know how they met, or why they stayed together but he had to admit there was definite chemistry between them.

"Laugh it up, Kid, at least I get laid." John glared at him.

"Did you leave any evidence?" Jan asked him over the back of the seat.

"Nope, everything burned clean." John said.

"Any ash, anything with DNA."

"I'm not an idiot. I burned everything – including the ash."

"Alright, I've got a Ralph Tompkins, two priors, assault with a deadly and forcible sodomy with an instrument. Charged twice with attempted rape, but released for lack of evidence. FUCK!"

"What?"

"He's been a prime suspect in three of the sixteen reported rapes, but the PD has been putting mutant cases on the back burner." She ground out. "GOD I hate it when something like this happens."

"Jan, it's not your department, not your PD." Victor covered her hand on the steering wheel with his

"I know, but I still hate it. We are people too, damn it."

"I know – but we have US!" Victor said, and gripped her hand, before releasing her to drive.

"It's still vigilantism, and it's still illegal and wrong."

"So's what they are doin, Baby. We deserve justice, too."

"Right. Justice." She said, and they headed deeper into the city. The two cops were in the trunk, tied up, drugged and alive. They'd be left someplace with the car, when the three mutants were done. Jan insisted no cops were hurt, so they'd left them alive.

They found Ralph's address. They'd ditched the cops and the car in Queens and taken the bus to his apartment building.

"There are too many people around." Jan said.

"I can get him out, you got his number right?"

"We need someplace secluded – no witnesses, no evidence." Jan said.

"Baby, stop tellin' me how to do MY job." He growled.

"I caught you, once."

"I know, I let ya…" He grinned.

"Yeah – right." She said. John had a feeling this was an old argument. Sabretooth pulled out one of those disposable cell phones.

"Where'd you get that?" Jan asked.

"Damn it, woman, I AIN'T tellin ya all my secrets." He grumbled as he dialed the number.

"If you bought that in the city it can be traced."

"Fine – I bought it in India last time I was there, okay. I pick up several from different countries, takes two seconds to modify them to pick up any cell frequency and they can't be traced."

"I'm going to have to remember that." Jan said, and John could see her making a mental note.

"Hey."

"I'll make it up to you later."

"You still owe me a girl." He grumbled.

"We'll talk about that LATER. Let's get THIS done first." Jan grumbled back. John just laughed quietly to himself. They reminded him of something, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"No answer."

"He may not be home." John said.

"Or he may have been tipped that someone was looking for him." Victor said.

"Wait – is that him?" Jan said pointing with her chin to a man walking down the sidewalk.

"Perfect. Now let the games begin." Victor said.


	10. Chapter 10

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

Chapter 10

"Ralphie Ralphie Ralphie" Victor said as he leaned on the man hanging from the beam, causing the body to swing. "Ya just don't get it."

"Vic, let's get this done." John said. He didn't want to drag this out, not this time.

"Now, John…I'm in an artistic mood." Victor said with a grin, a grin John didn't ever want to see aimed at him. "Just tryin' ta decide – is it worth pissin' off my wife ta have a little fun with this fucker."

"You'd better make up your mind, before I just shoot him." Jan said from the corner, a .45 in her hand.

"Baby – don't be like that. I will definitely make it up to ya. You like it when I'm in an artistic mood." John almost laughed and ruined the moment. The puddle of urine under the hanging piece of shit made it worthwhile."Now, see, I'm just gonna have ta kill him now, ammonia gives me a headache."

"I definitely don't want YOU to have a headache." Jan grinned at her husband.

"What do you want?" Ralph hissed, as he struggled against the ropes holding him to the beam.

"A full list – of all the people you have raped and/or murdered in the last year." Victor said pleasantly. He was having too much fun with this, and John could tell Jan was becoming upset.

"Hey – I need ta get back – I want ta tell her it's done." John said. He needed to see her face.

"Fine – give me the list, Jan over there will write it down, and I'll kill ya quick. Don't give me the list, the lady and the kid will leave – and they'll never find your body. Do you have family, Ralphie?" He asked, almost as an afterthought.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well – you give us what we want, your family will have a body to bury. Ya don't – well I might have ta pay a visit to YOUR wife."

"You wouldn't…"

"Now why wouldn't I…eye for an eye right. How many men's wives have you enjoyed…oh that's right, mutants don't have the same rights – so they aren't wives in your book are they?" He growled the last.

"VICTOR?" Jan snapped, cocking the gun.

"You gonna use that on him – or ME!" He turned, snarling at his wife.

"I'm trying to decide." She said. "This isn't justice."

"Victor – she's right. We want justice, not revenge." John said, although he was craving some time alone with this fucker. He'd hurt Marie.

"Revenge sounds good to me." He snarled. This was staying on script so far, but John was afraid Victor would forget the script, and from the look on Jan's face, that wouldn't be very pretty. John didn't want to get involved in a full all out physical fight between those two.

"Alright – just don't hurt my wife." He whimpered and started naming names. Jan was writing them down as quickly as he was talking. They all fought the flinch when Marie's name was put on the list. By the time he was done there were sixty three names on the list.

"Do it." Jan whispered, and turned and walked out of the room. John just nodded at Victor.

"Meet you in the car."

Victor grinned, the last thing John saw as he walked out the door were tears running down 'poor Ralphie's' face.

XXXXXXXXX

Marie curled up in the bed. John, Victor and Jan weren't back from their mission. Professor Baer was curled up at the foot of the bed. She wanted to sleep but something was keeping her awake.

_It doesn't have anything to do with you._ Her John said. _ It's just a mission._

_I'm just worried. They aren't back yet._

_Why are you worrying about CREED!_ Logan snapped.

_Because – unlike YOU he hasn't abandoned me when I needed him._ She snapped back. Logan growled but didn't argue.

_Back off – metal boy, she's my girl now._ John said to the Logan in her head.

_I AIN'T anybody's girl._ She snapped at both of them. John chuckled, and flashed the memory of his kissing her in the kitchen.

_Trust me – he won't let that go._

She shoved him back into a box. Fluffybutt came up and curled up next to her, and she went to sleep stroking his fur.

She woke to loud sneezing outside the door.

"DAMN feline – I aught ta chooo blow it up. Chere – Magneto want ta see you – pronto." Gambit stuck his head in the door.

"You know they have over the counter allergy medicine that can take care of that."

"Don't work on me." He shook his head and ran. She chuckled, he was kind of cute with his runny eyes and sneezing.

She jumped up and dressed quickly. She didn't know what Magneto wanted now.

"Ahh – here she is." He said with a smile as she walked into the conference room. Jan, Victor and John were sitting there. She noticed a strange tension between the couple.

"What?"

"It's done." Victor said.

"What's done?"

"We've managed to find addresses for either the other victims or their families; you are the only one we are telling in person."

"What?"

"We found them…all three of them. They're dead."

"What? You just killed 'em?"

"No, we made them identify every person they hurt, confess to the crimes, and then they were killed." Jan said, the three signed confessions were on Magneto's desk.

"I'm sending copies to every family." Magneto said quietly.

"That's…"

"Justice." Victor said.

"That's why I called the cops."

"They back burnered it, every one of the cases; they had sixteen reports, there were sixty-three total." Jan said.

"How could you go along with this? You are a cop?"

"Sometimes human justice just doesn't work for mutants – this was one of those cases." Jan said, but Marie could tell she didn't completely believe it.

"I don't know how I feel about all this." Marie said quietly.

"Justice has been served. No other brothers or sisters will be harmed by these men. Marie – you were just one of many, and were selected because of your taking the Cure. All of the victims were mutants who'd given up their powers voluntarily – within a clinic. They were chosen for that reason. The ringleader worked at the clinic where you'd taken your injection."

"My God."

"I understand you are stunned by this, training will be postponed until tomorrow." Magneto said simply. She just turned and walked out.

"Rogue – wait." John came up behind her.

"I can't believe you DID this?" She said.

"What would Logan have done? Would he have let them go?"

"I don't know." She was dazed. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me, John." She said.

"Marie…I didn't do this for you. I want you to know that. You were part of it, but so were all the others. These guys – they'd progressed to murder, when they found out the Cure wasn't permanent. Of the sixty-three only fifty are alive, that's thirteen mutants murdered."

"I need ta think, John. I need ta…"

He pulled her hard against his chest. "Take it – use your powers, take it - everything that happened – I want you to."

"No."

"Please." He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers but she refused to use her powers.

"Marie – please. I didn't do anything wrong. The police – they weren't going to do anything and these guys were still working, and had moved up to killing, they had to be stopped."

"So you killed them?"

"Only one; Vic killed the other two."

"Oh. That's supposed ta make it alright?" She stepped further away from him.

"I made it quick; he didn't suffer, much, after he gave us the information on the third guy. Vic's a master of psychological torture."

"I figured that out on the platform."

"Baby…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU don't have that right?" She spun on him. His eyes were blazing.

"So who does? DRAKE!? WOLVERINE!?" He rushed her, backing her against a wall, gripping her arms in anger.

"NO one."

"The way you said that, somebody does." He snarled, before bringing his lips crashing down on hers. His body temperature was rising with his anger, and she was struggling to breathe. His mouth was demanding, his hands moved from her arms to her back pressing her against him. She moaned against his mouth, molded her body to his. She'd been craving this for so long. "Tell me that didn't make you forget him." He hissed in anger as he let her go.

"I can't forget him – he's in my head." She whispered. That made him back up.

"What – I know you have Logan, Bobby, Magneto, that David kid, and ME! Its LOGAN ain't it. This time I'm just an echo of an echo." He backed up and turned away, but not before she saw his eyes.

"John."

"NO! Get out – get away from me. I hope he comes to get you." He started to walk off.

"John." She ran to catch up. "It's not Logan."

He snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Leave me alone, ROGUE!" He almost ran down the hall.

"John – it's you." She said it softly, and knew he heard when he stopped dead; the look on his face when he turned made her heart stop.

"This is rich – I'm an echo to my own echo. Go to hell, Rogue." He was breathing hard and she wanted to run to him, but she knew he needed to calm down first. She could turn on the invulnerability and he wouldn't be able to burn her, but it wasn't his powers she was afraid of.

"You're not an echo – you just ain't earned the right." She said.

"What does that mean?"

"The you in my head's been there, you weren't."

"What? Because I left, because I walked out of that plane?"

"No, just – it's hard ta explain. You aren't the John in my head. I know that ain't fair, but you ain't the one that talked me out of tryin ta kill myself, inta tryin ta live again - after.. You aren't the one who was there twenty four seven with jokes, and gettin pissed off at me, and pushin me ta survive. That John can call me Baby, and does."

"Marie. I can. I can be that John if you give me a chance."

"I don't want ya to be." He closed his eyes but not before she saw the stab of pain at her words. "I want you to be you." She walked up to him and put her hand on the side of his face.

"Marie." His voice was strained.

"I need you." She whispered.

"What?"

"The John in my head can't hold me." He looked down at her in disbelief. She slipped her arms around him and laid her cheek against his chest. She could feel his elevated body heat through his shirt. She felt his arms slip hesitantly around her, and then he was crushing her to him.

"I'm never letting you go." He whispered.

"I don't want you to." She felt his cheek brush against the top of her head.

"I'm here."

"I know."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

"I'm not Logan, I won't run off on you."

"Who are you tryin ta convince, you or me?"

"I don't know."

He just held her, and for the first time since she'd run away from Meridian, she felt safe, at home.

XXXXXXXX

He'd let her go. He wasn't going to push, not now. She needed time to heal, to realize that she could trust him, that he wasn't going to hurt her. It had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done, letting her slip out of his arms and walk to the kitchen. She needed him. Those words had made his heart race.

It was strange, playing second fiddle to himself, but for now, it was enough. He knew it wasn't another man who would take her away from him. He just had to convince her that he could be the man in her head. He just hoped he could live up to him.

He waited a few minutes and followed her. He needed coffee – bad. Something stopped him at the door.

"So you never did tell me, about her?" He heard her ask someone in the kitchen.

"Not much to say. She's beautiful, talented, everything I could ever want her to be." Mystique said.

"Who's her dad?"

"I don't know. I was trying to live a normal life, for a change, I was in college, and … was raped."

"Oh – she's the one you had to give up because of that."

"Sort of – I was also involved with another woman at the time and we decided that it would be best for her to be raised in a traditional family."

"What happened to her?"

"We are still friends, Erik talked me into coming back not long after, and Irene – well she just doesn't fit in with us.

"Your daughter?"

"She was adopted by a couple that couldn't have children of their own. She grew up in a small town, with lots of friends. I don't even know if they ever told her she was adopted."

"And you're proud of her."

"Very."

"Does she know – that you're her mom?"

"No. But I look out for her."

"She's lucky."

"I can't always be there, and she's been hurt, twice because I just couldn't be there."

"I'm sorry."

"Both times I didn't even know, until after the fact."

"The first time?"

"I didn't know who she was until after. I'd lost track of her, she'd run away from her adopted family, I didn't know where she'd gone. I didn't even know what she looked like at that point. She'd grown up since the last time I'd seen her. She nearly died that time. I wasn't told her name, if I had been, it never would have happened." Mystique's voice was hard, angry.

"Is she a mutant?"

"Yes." John heard something strange – he'd never heard tears in Mystique's voice before.

"Well, she's lucky. I'd like ta meet her, tell her just how lucky she is." Marie said.

"You have." Mystique said.

"Did she go to Xavier's?"

"For a while."

"Who is she?" He heard a hitch in Marie's voice.

There was silence in the room, and then Mystique walked to the door. He was stunned. He'd never seen her cry. She turned and looked at him, before giving him a sad smile, and turning back to Marie.

"You." She walked down the hall, the shattering of ceramic the only sound from the kitchen. He ran in. She was standing there, her coffee cup in pieces at her feet.

"Marie."

"I'm surprised – but I'm not." She was shocked. He watched her hands tremble.

"I didn't know."

"I know." He walked over and pulled her into his arms. Her tears cooled him down.

"You're home, Marie. I'll take care of you."


	11. Chapter 11

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

Chapter 11

He could hear voices inside Magneto's office. He'd seen Mags walk out a few minutes before. Marie was hunting down Mystique – she had more than a few questions for her, and he felt she could handle that just fine.

"Baby – don't say that."

"You PROMISED!"

"I didn't want to get you involved, but we needed your access."

"You promised me not to involve me in your work – your world."

"Jan – please. Don't take the boys – don't go." He'd never EVER heard Victor plead before.

"What am I supposed to do – let this go?"

"I don't know."

"You threatened that man's WIFE!"

"It was just a threat – I wouldn't have done it. Damn it, Jan I haven't TOUCHED another woman in ten years, willing or not."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Believe it."

John wanted to leave but he knew they both had probably caught his scent by now. He was going to have to brave this out.

"Hey."

"How'd Rogue take it?"

"She had a harder time with ummm what Mystique had to say than with what we did." He said.

"What did Myst have to say to upset her?"

"Something about being her mother."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah – I was umm kinda shocked myself. Anyway, I guess Mags is through with the debriefing."

"Yeah. I need to ummm check the perimeter." Victor pushed past him; he didn't even glance at Jan.

"I'm sorry, Pyro, you shouldn't be involved in this." Jan was blushing.

"He loves you."

"I know that – I just hate seeing him at work."

"Are you leaving?"

"I don't know." She looked down at the floor.

"It would kill him."

"Naa he'd get over it."

"Ok – it would kill US!" Nothing like a little self preservation in marriage counseling.

"Now that I'd buy. I don't know."

"If it's any consolation, in all the time I've known him he's only threatened."

"That does help, but still…"

"Jan – you know he needs the threat, without it – well he's just not as effective."

"Effective." She scoffed.

"Ahh, there you are Pyro. Just a moment; Jan, I need to ask you something." Magneto walked back into the room.

"What, Erik?"

"I am considering having an actual investigative branch, to look into cases like this one, recommend actions, and carry out the decided on course of action. I want someone I can trust, who is trained, and who can say NO to me if needed."

"Are you offering me a job?" She looked at him strangely.

"Yes, on condition that you accept Sabretooth as your partner."

"That wouldn't work, he's my husband."

"And this is a problem, why?"

"I love him – but I can't work with him. I don't like his methods."

"But you would be able to counter his methods as needed."

"You're serious." He watched the anger in her face. Someone was in a world of hurt, and he was so glad it wasn't him.

"Yes."

"I'll think about it." She stormed out.

"That went well." Pyro just dropped into a chair. Today couldn't get any stranger.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes – how's Rogue handling things?"

"She's ok – sorta – with what we did. She and Myst have some things to work out."

"What?"

"Girl stuff." He didn't want to be the one to tell Magneto that Mystique was Rogue's mother.

"Mystique told her?"

"Yeah." Guess he already knew

"I told her not to."

"She did it anyway. Marie took it okay – I think. She's tracking her down now to talk it out."

"And you allowed that." John felt the chair under him shaking.

"Yeah – It was that or lose my chance at the girl, and let's face it – I ain't doin' that."

"Yes, women – they make us do crazy things." The chair settled back down.

"Yep." He just nodded at the older man.

"Rogue's training will be in teamwork tomorrow, I want you as her partner in the course."

"I can do that." He grinned. He remembered Danger Room training back at the mansion.

"Wolverine has been sniffing around. I think Xavier's has finally deduced that she is missing."

"Took 'em long enough." He ran his fingers through his hair; the X-Men could really screw things up.

"Is she ready to face them?"

"She's good and pissed. I'm not sure how her loyalties will fall. She still cares about them."

"So do you." He grinned, Mags didn't know shit.

"Naa…her, yeah. The rest can die for all I care."

"We'll see. They are coming after her, will you kill them for her, to keep her."

"No. I'd lose her." He looked the other man in the eye.

"Well I know where your loyalties are." Magneto nodded with a smile.

"You don't want them dead either."

"No. And now that Charles is back, I plan on avoiding confrontations unless necessary."

"Good plan."

"I want you, Toad, Havok and Marrow with Sabretooth on perimeter watch. Don't let them in, unnoticed. Inform me when they arrive. I want to see what she will do."

"It's too soon, we should keep them away from her a while longer."

"Perhaps not, perhaps Mystique and you will provide the base she needs, the support she needs. Her new powers are extraordinary, and I DON'T want to lose her." Magneto gave him one of those looks that spoke volumes. His job was to make sure she WANTED to stay with them.

"Right. Perimeter. Got it." He stood up.

"The others are physical watch; you will monitor the cameras, and…spend time with her." He said suggestively.

"I'm not rushing this."

"I'm not asking you too." He gave John a smile.

"I don't like being used like this."

"I know." He glared at the old man and turned on his heel. He wasn't losing her – not now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique was standing near the door to the forest.

"Hey."

"I didn't figure you'd want to talk to me." She said, without looking back.

"Well – frankly, I think you probably did what you thought best at the time."

"Thank you."

"I ain't sure how I'm gonna handle this."

"However you want."

"I ain't callin ya Mom."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Good. Myst will work. It explains a lot."

"What?"

"My powers. They're so much like yours."

"What?"

"You mimic what's on the outside, what's obvious. I capture what's on the inside, but we both become someone else for a while."

"Good point."

"So I figure – things didn't work out so well with the dAncanto's, so we are starting at square one."

"Sounds good to me."

She left her there and walked back to her room. She curled up on the bed and went over the day's events.

Today had been complicated. She still didn't know how she felt about John and Victor and Jan going and finding the men that raped her. One part of her was glad, knowing they'd never hurt anyone else again, one part was angry that the police didn't do anything, and one part was hurt that they hadn't included her in it.

_I didn't want you using your powers on them. They hurt you enough; you didn't need them in your head._

_You're not that John, I don't know if that's why he did it or not._

_Marie, I AM that John, and he's me. I already knew you'd been hurt when you got this dose of me, and wanted to do something about it. I wouldn't have let you, you've been hurt enough. Now that I know – all of me knows – I DEFINITELY wouldn't have let you be involved. I love you._

_Damn, John – I have the real you that's here and I don't know what to do._

_Trust me._

_Why should I?_

_Because I'm still me…_

_That's why I DON'T trust you, I know you too well._

_MARIE!!!!_

She laughed out loud at his tone.

_Fine – forget me for a minute – what about Mystique?_

_I don't know – is she? Is she __playin__' me? This is MYSTIQUE we are __talkin__ about here. They nearly killed me – she claims she didn't know it was me, or that I was her daughter at the time, she found out later…but I just don't know._

"Hey." She looked up at his voice.

"Hey yourself."

"Xavier has figured out you're missing. He's sending people looking for you." He looked torn.

"Mags doesn't want you tellin' me does he?"

"No. He thinks you need to make up your own mind when the time comes."

"I don't believe that. He wants me ta stay. He likes all my new powers." She said.

"I want you to stay. They won't take me back, not after Alcatraz."

"I don't want ta go back either. They abandoned me. They left me ta try ta pull myself together alone, with no help after a horrible experience. I nearly died, I tried ta kill myself twice, and BOTH times I tried ta call, tried ta ask for help. Once I got the answering machine. Once I got Kitty – and a 'don't rain on my parade' speech."

He sat on the end of the bed. "Damn. I thought I hated them before. Now…"

"They don't deserve ta die for it. They deserve ta live with the knowledge they could have helped – and didn't. That's good enough for me. When they come – I want ta talk ta them. I'd a told 'em ta go ta hell in New York – I don't see why I can't do it here."

"Damn – that's my girl."

"Oh – really?" She glared at him.

"Yeah – you know it – I know it, not in any rush ta make a claim, but let's face it, we know where this is going." He gave her his most charming grin.

"Well it ain't there yet…so don't get cocky buster." She said. He just grinned and leaned back against the wall, hands behind his head.

"I don't have to get cocky, I already am." She kicked at him and he moved, catching her ankle in his hand. "You'll have to do better than that. Tomorrow's teamwork – guess who's your partner?"

"Guess I'll have ta make sure you don't die." She said.

"Yep – of course if I get hurt, will you kiss it and make it better."

"NO!" He laughed and stood up. "Hey."

"What?"

"You left this on the floor – stay the fuck out of my room unless I say so." She threw him the lighter.

"Baby – I go where I want – get used to it." He clicked the lighter open and closed a couple times as he walked out the door. "CATCH!"

He tossed it back to her. "Hang onto it for me…I might need it tomorrow." He grinned and she heard him whistling as he walked down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

For the Professor's fans - I have his pic up on my profile. :)

Chapter 12

He was watching the monitors. He and Creed were splitting the night watch, since he had training with his girl in the morning. He grinned at that. He could call her his girl – at least to himself. Marrow and Havok were patrolling the perimeter. He caught them several times on the cameras and grinned. Both were coming along nicely. Havok had finally come around to their way of thinking, especially after they told him what had really happened to his brother.

Jan walked into the kitchen area, and Creed followed. He reached over to turn of the sound to give them some privacy but stopped when he heard his name.

"Pyro's a good kid, a bit wild sometimes, but his head's in the right place." Creed was saying.

"I still don't like this whole idea – what about the boys, and school?"

"Well – we can home school them, until you feel they are ready for more, and then we can find someplace with a good school. It's not like we have to be here twenty four seven, Darlin'."

"You really want me to do this – after what happened in New York?"

"Baby, we did GREAT in New York. I still don't see what the problem was." He leaned against the counter.

"You threatened that man's wife. HIM I understood, he deserved it, but his wife wasn't involved in this at all."

"Baby – you should know a good cop/bad cop moment – come on. I wasn't gonna do anything – especially with YOU there."

"Don't let it happen again." That woman could move – and handle Creed. She had him pinned against the fridge, one hand locked at the small of his back and – John laughed – handcuffs in her hand.

"Tell me this is foreplay, Baby." He heard Creed chuckle.

"Shut up and MOVE!" She said shoving him into the hall. John laughed again. So much for marital problems in the Creed household; he went back to checking the perimeter cameras.

"SHIT!" He muttered and buzzed Magneto.

"Are our guests arriving?"

"In spades; I see Wolverine, Kitty and Bobby, Storm, Colossus and that new guy, Angel. What do you want me to do?"

"Offer them an open invitation – and inform the guest of honor that her party has arrived."

"I want to be there with her."

"If she wants you there – and you keep your cool."

"I won't fry the IcePrick if that's what you are saying."

He heard the older man chuckle. "Record it, I will be in the control room, observing."

"Yes SIR!" He snapped a salute and grinned. He radioed Marrow and Havok and told them to watch but not engage the enemy, and guide them to the front door. He reached out and buzzed Rogue's room.

"Not now, Mom. Five more minutes." He laughed.

"Your five minutes are up, Roguie – your friends are here for a little chat." He said. He powered up the conference room, and set the video and sound to record.

"What?"

"The X-Men are here. We are inviting them in for a chat."

"Oh. Let me get dressed."

"Tell me you aren't sleeping in the nude again."

"That's how I sleep."

"SHIT!"

"What?"

"You really know how to get a guy's attention." He grinned. The private rooms were not under surveillance, or he'd have the camera on in there in a heartbeat.

"Tell me you can't see me on camera."

"Oh Baby – I wish I could." He said. He heard her laugh.

"You are so gonna pay for that, Allerdyce." She snapped.

"Promises promises." He grinned. He could see the X team making their way to the front door.

"I'm unlocking the door and heading to the conference room. Meet you there, sweetheart."

"JOHN!"

"What – unless you don't want me there."

"Don't hurt anyone."

"DAMN you and MAGS shit – I won't fry IcePrick, OKAY!"

"I was more worried about the others – but okay. Who's coming?" He heard cloth rustling over the microphone.

"Logan, Kitty, Bobby, Ororo, Piotr, and the new guy, Angel – Warren, right?"

"I think – didn't get to know him too well." He saw her walk out the door, and the damned cat slip out behind her.

"I sure hope Logan's allergic to cats." He said.

"HA HA HA! Meet ya in the conference room, Jerk."

"Aww – come on I rate better than a jerk."

"Ok – asshole." He grinned. They were going to have to work on pet names later.

He got up and double checked the video. They were almost to the entrance. He wanted to be there to meet them. He rushed to the front door, and pulled a cigarette from a pack in his pocket. He reached for his lighter and remembered he'd left it with Rogue. Shit, good thing he had a backup. He pulled the cheap disposable out of his pocket. It wasn't as good as the zippo, but he didn't mind rolling the striker. He waited until he heard a noise outside the door and opened it, striking the lighter and lighting his cigarette.

"Hi guys – been expecting you." He said trying not to back away from Wolverine's exposed claws.

"Where is SHE?!" Logan snapped, raising a clawed fist and waving the points under John's nose.

"In the conference room, waiting for you; I think we can all be civilized here – so put away the hardware."

"Fuck you, John." Bobby said reaching for him.

"Hey – I promised not to fry your ass – so chill – alright." He snapped. Bobby glared. "Follow me." He turned, half expecting to be attacked, but they just filed in behind him. He knew Logan still had his claws out – and Storm was going to be getting antsy in a minute because of the enclosed space. Kitty was clinging to Bobby's arm, Piotr and the winged guy took up the rear. He heard Marrow come in and close the door, securing it.

The X-Men jumped at the sound.

"We're not gonna just let anyone walk in here, guys. Relax." John said.

"Relax this." Logan muttered. John just grinned. He actually liked Wolverine – except for the whole Rogue crush thing – but that was a thing of the past, according to her. He opened the door to the conference room and stepped aside.

"In there." Rogue was sitting in Magneto's usual spot at the head of the table, a steaming cup of coffee in front of her and Professor Baer Fluffybutt curled up on her lap. He grinned at her and followed the white wings into the room. He took his place standing behind her right shoulder. She was his girl – and he wanted the entire world to know it – or at least these geeks who'd left her to her own devices.

XXXXXX

John stood behind her and she felt relieved. She didn't want to have to face them alone. Logan looked PISSED. Storm was all concerned, wringing her hands. Kitty and Bobby actually looked a little guilty and poor Pete – well she'd let him off the hook first. As for the new guy – he didn't need to be here.

"Sit down, please." She said with a smile.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Storm asked.

"Ro – sit down, we'll talk." She said softly. The door opened and Mystique walked in. "What are you doing here?" She asked the shape shifter.

"Magneto thought they might think I was you – so he sent me to reassure them that they are talking to the real thing. Besides I have a few choice things to say myself."

"No offense – but you don't have much room to talk, Myst. Let me handle this." Her voice held an edge of steel she didn't know she had. She smiled at the woman to take the bite out of her words. The shape shifter shrugged, and walked up and stood to Marie's left behind the chair. Her support was appreciated.

"Marie – Kid, let's get out of here." Logan said. "We can discuss this at the mansion."

"No we can't, because I am not going back there." She said softly. She watched comprehension fill his hazel eyes, and then anger.

"What have you DONE to her?" He surged forward.

"Nothing, Logan now sit your ass down." She snapped. He looked at her, confused, but sheathed his claws and sat in one of the chairs. "All of you sit down. I have something to say to each and every one of you – starting with…Warren, isn't it?"

The winged man just nodded – and remained standing.

"Warren – you aren't involved in this, so the kitchen's down the hall, there's fresh coffee, go make a cup. Marrow or Havok will help you if you can't find anything. Thanks for coming, by the way." She said with a smile. He just looked at her, then at Storm. Storm nodded so he shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Pete – I want to thank you. You were the only person who offered to help me, and I really appreciate it. Don't think anything else that is said is directed at you. Family always comes first, I understand that, and you had to take care of your sister. At least you offered." She smiled at the large Russian. "If you don't want to be here for this, you can join Warren in the kitchen – the ass chewing isn't for you." He grinned at her – and stayed seated.

'ASS CHEWIN'?" Logan roared.

"Yes ASS chewin'. First, my favorite couple – Kitty YOU ARE A FUCKIN' BITCH!" She screamed. "Don't rain on my parade – MY FUCKIN ASS." She wasn't holding anything back. She heard a slight snicker from John behind her, but it didn't even register.

"You are such a DRAMA Queen, Rogue. How was I to know it was real?" Kitty snapped.

"When a friend asks for help – you don't hang the fuck up on them, especially when they are calling from a fucking HOSPITAL!" She shouted. "You two deserve each other – I hope you are really fucking happy, you are both a couple of ostriches with your heads buried in the sand." She turned on Bobby.

"AND YOU! It wasn't enough I catch you cheating on me with Kitty, NO, you can't even deliver a simple MESSAGE when I need help, but NOW you are here, playing all concerned. AND get this – I'm in the fucking hospital, you can't find me to HELP, but you can fucking call me to invite me to the fucking WEDDING! You SHITHEAD!" He just looked at his hand linked with Kitty's on the table.

"Rogue – can we deal with this at home, they don't need to be here." Storm said.

"Yes they do. And I'll tell you all why – when I get around to it, so just shut up little miss perfect, yours is coming." Ro's eyes were large as saucers. This time it was Mystique who chuckled behind her. Rogue just turned back to Bobby.

"You know – I figured, at least the Bobby in my head would be supportive and helpful with what I went through – but he was just as big a shithead as you. He fucking tried to break up with me – IN MY HEAD! If I could move him out – I would. I don't want any part of YOU anywhere NEAR me, ROBERT DRAKE!"

She turned on Storm next. "You I halfway understood – important mission and all that – but Bobby could find my number in the hospital to call me about the wedding – you couldn't even be bothered to check on me."

"I didn't know – I still don't know what you are talking about. What hospital?"

"OH! YOU BASTARD!" She turned back to Bobby.

"I didn't know why you were there – Kitty told me you had a breakdown."

'A breakdown – I WAS FUCKING RAPED!" She shouted, standing up, and slamming her fist into the table. Both John and Mystique put a hand on each shoulder, she glanced sheepishly at the ruined table. "Tell Mags I'll replace it."

Logan was on his feet, shouting, Storm was shocked and both Bobby and Kitty were pale as sheets.

"RAPED! YOU LITTLE SHIT – I'LL RIP YOUR DICK OFF!"

"Not me – you asshole; I'm the one who did YOUR job. Found them and took care of them, so sit down, shut up or you'll be healing third degree burns the rest of the fucking evening." John said, and Marie was surprised at how calm he was.

"Don't you threaten me you little shit." Logan said, claws slipping between his fingers.

"Logan shut the fuck up – you're next." Marie said with a very Logan like snarl.

"Marie – we can help you, come home. We didn't know." Storm said.

"They knew…both of them." She turned on Piotr. "He knew too."

"I just got back yesterday – and I thought someone had said something. I'm sorry Rogue."

"I ain't blamin' you…like I said; you had ta help family first." Pete she understood.

"I still don't believe it – with everything Logan's taught us in the Danger Room even without your powers – you shouldn't have been taken by surprise." Kitty said defensively.

"ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR IT ? LIKE IT WAS MY FAULT? I SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT HARDER, RIGHT? You're ALWAYS right, ARENT you, LITTLE MISS WANNABE-PERFECT. WELL, FUCK YOU!!!! There were THREE of them Kitty. THREE!" She shouted. Kitty just shrugged and looked at her hand linked with Bobby's. She slipped her hand away and laid it on the table in front of her. She started twisting the ring on her hand, and glaring at Bobby out of the corner of her eye.

"Rogue – you can't blame me for this. You took off – no one knew where you were." Bobby said, splitting his attention between her and his wife.

"You sure as hell could find me ta tell me you were marrying my former best friend." She said softly – and every one of them backed up. They knew that soft voice for the danger sign it was.

"Baby – calm down, you aren't finished yet – and Mags doesn't want blood on the conference room floor." John said softly.

"Back up – fire boy." She muttered, before turning to the one person she was the most angry with. "And you…I trusted you, I counted on you…the whole damned time I was prayin' you'd come bursting through that door and stop them. But NO – you had ta go off and FIND yourself."

Logan was speechless. "Kid."

"You promised to take care of me – protect me, instead – when I needed you MOST you deserted me, in reality and inside my fuckin head. YOU COULDN'T TAKE IT!"

"That's not fair."

"WHO THE FUCK SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING FAIR! I'm PISSED! I don't have to fuckin' be FAIR! YOU all abandoned me, left me to ROT, left me to try ta get through the worst fuckin' experience of my life ALONE! WHAT'S FAIR about THAT!!!!?"

They all looked down at their hands. She saw Kitty glare at Bobby again. Good, she hoped to hell they got a fucking divorce over this. Maybe Kitty would wise up and see him for the prick he was.

"It all comes down to Mr. Wounded Pride over there who couldn't deliver a simple fuckin' message, or better yet, get up off his lazy frozen ass to help a friend, someone he supposedly "loved" at one point. No, it wasn't in the mansion, wasn't where it was nice and comfortable and easy to deal with. It was ugly and messy and not a part of your perfect little fuckin' world. YOU CAN ALL KISS MY ASS!"

"Kid – Marie, let us get you some help, come home. You can't want to be here."

"I can't…Why not?" She glanced at John over her shoulder. "I have the one person I could count on, the one person who got me through HELL, and I can count on him now. No promises – no 'I'll take care of you, Kid.' He just DOES. He went out – found the men that raped me, tracked them down – tracked down their OTHER victims and gave all of us justice. What have YOU done for me lately?" Logan actually blushed and looked at the claws sticking out of his fists. He slowly retracted them into his arms.

"As for you, Storm. You always try ta play mom – well guess what I have one of those. Her name's Mystique…and she's been there for me every minute I've been here. Blood's thicker than water – so don't let the door hit you - in your fancy uniforms - on the way out. I'm stayin with family – where I belong."

"We can help you. You are one of us." Storm said softly, pleadingly.

"No – I never was one of you. I was ALWAYS the outsider, but not anymore. It may be dysfunctional – I swear I saw Creed hauled off in handcuffs earlier this evening – by his wife no less – but it's family – my family, something NONE of you ever were, trust me – from where I sit, you aren't even good friends."

She stood up and walked to the door. She felt both John and Mystique following her.

"Johnny Boy – show them out."

"Sure thing, Baby." He said, slipping an arm around her waist as she walked out the door. He pulled her close, and she sighed as he leaned down and kissed her. That felt good. Of course the glares from Bobby and Kitty and Logan felt even better, and she slipped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back with feeling. He was right – they both knew where this was going – and neither of them were in a rush. But it was worth it getting a good dig into the wounds she'd inflicted, letting them see.


	13. Chapter 13

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

Chapter 13

She pulled back from John, breathing hard.

"Well – nice show, now get your hands off her, KID!" Logan growled from the door behind them.

She turned and looked at him. He was pissed – really pissed.

"You have no right…" She started.

"SHUT UP, Kid. Fireboy – get lost." He growled.

"Not on your life." John said, and she felt him reaching for his pocket.

"John…"

"What?"

"Don't." She raised one eyebrow at him, and he just grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I wasn't gonna do anything, Baby." He said

"I've heard all of THAT I want ta hear." Logan said and grabbed John by the shoulder.

"LOGAN! You keep YOUR hands to your self." Marie turned on her former protector.

"I just want ta talk to ya, Kid – alone." He said softly. Marie saw the pain in his eyes and nodded.

"Johnny, give us a minute, would ya?" She asked.

She saw the hurt look cross his face, and leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. "I won't be long."

He just nodded and released her, and walked down the hall to the kitchen, muttering under his breath…she caught the word 'coffee.'

She raised both her hands as if to say 'now what?' and waited on Logan to speak.

"I didn't know." He said simply.

"Yeah – I kinda figured that out in there. Bobby and Kitty really screwed the pooch on this one." Logan chuckled.

"Kid – If I'd known…"

"Ya don't get it Logan. A part of you did KNOW, a part of you that I've carried around since that first night in the mansion when you stabbed me, a part of you that I COUNTED on, KNEW – and couldn't handle it." She said softly. "I know it's not fair to be mad at YOU for what the you in my head did, but I am."

He chuckled at that. "Bein' around you is complicated."

"Yeah – well you ain't as simple as you want people ta think."

"Know it all brat." He said and leaned back against the wall, leather uniform creaking as he moved. He ran his fingers through his hair, and she waited. She knew he had something else to say.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?"

"Not the real you – although, you could carry a cell phone or something so people who depend on you can CALL you." He glared at her. "But – I can't – and I've tried – but I just can't bring myself to forgive any of ya yet."

"It's not just us you are mad at…" He started.

"No – but, well – they are pushin daisies, thanks to Pyro and Creed." She said her throat constricting.

"Creed? This is too weird. Do you really WANT to stay here? I get the thing with the Firebug. You are trying to hurt Bobby for what he did…"

"NO! You DON'T get it." She said. "John was the one that was there for me – in my head, after everything happened. You went feral on me, Mags – well he just didn't have the right angle to reach me, and Bobby, well let's just leave him out of this for the moment. I won't tell you why or how John reached me – it's his secret not mine – but it was enough to keep me goin'."

"What do you mean, keep you goin'?"

"I wanted to curl up in a ball after they left – I was hurt, pretty bad, physically. John kinda took over; made me call the cops and an ambulance, made me file a report, get medical treatment, even made me call you guys for help. He talked to me, wouldn't let me go into a box in my head, he kept me sane."

"Is that why you came HERE – to THEM?"

"No, that's entirely different."

"Are you alright, physically?" She could see him struggling, and suddenly she relaxed. He did care – she knew she would never go back to what they once had, but he was STILL a friend.

"Yeah – and workin' on gettin' stable emotionally and mentally. I'm not suicidal anymore." She said with a half chuckle. She heard him groan.

"Don't – It ain't your fault." He pushed off the wall and pulled her into his arms.

"Marie – I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't there – in your head – or out. Sorry you had to go through this – alone. Believe me IcePrick in there is gonna get a major ass rippin when we get back."

"Well – I didn't go easy on any of ya." She chuckled against his chest.

"Baby…"

"DON'T!"

"Marie…"

"John calls me Baby." She said.

"Are you really…?"

"In love with him? I...I know I can count on him, I know I missed him horribly when he left. Part of why I left the mansion was because he wasn't there anymore. And NO I ain't doin it ta hurt Bobby. That thought didn't cross my mind – until you said it. It does have merit." She grinned against his leather clad chest.

"You've got way too much of me up there." He tapped the top of her head.

"Not just you. I got another dose of Johnny after I got here, so he's all caught up and current." She felt him chuckle.

"Kid – you need help serious help. And what was that crap about Mystique?"

"Not crap – she's my biological mother." She said softly.

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"And you believe her?"

"Yeah – I do."

"Maybe you should have it checked – you know?"

"I will – I promise, just ta put your mind at ease, but my gut says it's true."

"Wow. So you aren't coming back with us?" She heard the sadness in his voice.

"Nope – I promised Mags a year, a year he'll get. I'll make up my mind about the rest of my life then." She said.

"Remember – Bobby's a prick and Kitty's too wrapped up in him ta see anything else, but the rest of us give a shit." She felt his cheek brush the top of her head and then he let her go. She backed up to the other wall in the hall and smiled at him.

"I know." He just nodded, and turned back to the conference room. She could hear voices inside, but wasn't sure she wanted to know exactly what was going on in there. She hoped Storm was giving Bobby and Kitty hell, but she doubted it – not yet.

"Good luck, Kid. And I'll think about the cell phone thing."

"Thanks." She smiled.

XXXXXXX

He was leaning on the counter in the kitchen talking to winged boy when she walked in.

"So?"

"He just wanted to talk."

"I don't know what's going on, but everyone was in an uproar when we found out you hadn't been in your apartment in two weeks – and your cat was missing too." Warren said. The said cat was on the counter, sniffing at the feathered wings, trying to decide if this was a giant bird – and if it was actually prey or not. John laughed as the Professor took a swipe at one of the big feathers.

"Yeah – he's settling in around here." John said with a chuckle into his coffee cup. It was going to be a LONG day. He watched her move in the kitchen and wanted to scream. She was driving him insane. And what the hell had been with that kiss. Okay – he'd enjoyed every damned second of it, but SHIT! He didn't think she was ready for that – not yet.

"I'll go rejoin the others." Warren said, accidentally knocking Fluffybutt to the floor with one wing. "Sorry."

"He's fine – cats land on their feet." Marie said with a grin.

After he left, John considered getting a knife to cut the tension in the room.

"I'm sorry." She said finally.

"For what?"

"A lot of things."

"Is that a blanket I'm sorry, or are you talking about something specific?" He muttered.

"John…don't."

"Are you leaving?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I figured Logan talked you into going back with them – with him."

"No."

He looked up, a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"You're staying?"

"Yes – idiot. I'm stayin."

She was leaning on the counter and he crossed the kitchen and put one hand on the counter on either side of her. She looked up at him through the white streak in her hair.

"So – uhh – that kiss, was that a preview – or a stunt?"

He watched her chew on her lip a second, and had his answer – a stunt.

"Marie – a little warning would have been nice." He said

"It wasn't entirely a stunt." She said softly, looking fully up at him, her hair falling back away from her face.

"Marie – don't play games. I'm patient, really patient, but…"

"John, you are the MOST impatient man I know."

"I'm trying." He said softly, leaning down to kiss her.

"Yes – you are." She laughed. He brushed his lips across hers, and felt her lean into him to meet him.

"No one's watching." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered back, before grabbing his bottom lip with her teeth and pulling him close. He moaned, and ran his hands up her arms and threaded his fingers through her hair. He didn't hold back, she tasted of sweet coffee and anger, and heated his blood faster than any flame he could command. He stepped into her, but forced himself not to grind himself against her. She wasn't ready – not yet, and he didn't think even the IcePick could cool him down enough if he let himself go too far.

He let go of her mouth reluctantly, and looked down at her upturned face. Her lips were swollen, her eyes closed and she was breathing raggedly, her breasts brushing against his chest with each breath.

"Marie – I think that's enough." He whispered, brushing her forehead with his lips.

"Damn."

He chuckled. "Maybe if you have a good run in the training course today – and I don't get hurt, we can go for round two."

"Jerk." She opened her eyes, and they were sparkling with humor.

"You know it – but you love me anyway."

"Yeah – I do." That froze him, like ice water in his veins.

"What?"

She just smiled at him.

"I've got to get the geeks out of here – and we have training this morning." He said stepping back.

"Alright." She said with a smile.

"QUIT THAT!" He hissed.

"What?"

"That smile – like you know something."

"But I do." She said, smiling even bigger.

"I'm not in your head."

"Part of you is."

"Damn it. I am NOT going to say it."

"Then don't, I know."

"Marie."

"John – get them on their way – we have training." She slipped past him, and walked to the door.

"Marie – I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

He slammed his fist into the counter as she walked away. SHE KNEW! Arrogant little witch. He didn't know why he was angry. He stared at the counter top.

She knew – she'd told Logan she was staying, she wasn't leaving with them – with him. She was staying! The grin spread slowly across his face. She was staying – and she'd said she loved him. Maybe the day wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

Chapter 14

It was worse.

They were in the middle of the teamwork exercise. Gambit and Havok had him pinned down, the throwers were almost out of juice, and every time he managed to ignite anything that would burn – anything that would give him something to work with, one of those nice charged cards blew it up, and left nothing for him to work with. He couldn't stick his head out – every time he did, Havok used those blasts to make him duck. He'd tried using one of those – but they weren't any form of fire he recognized so his mutation wouldn't work on them.

He had enough fuel for one good blast, and he needed to get to Marie – she was pinned down on the other side of the course, Sabretooth and Marrow were keeping her on the ground – and pinned. The rules were no leeching skin – just the powers she got from Danvers today, so she couldn't just drop them with a touch, not that he was sure he wanted to share her head with Sabretooth anyway.

Magneto was trying to decide working teams, he understood that, and he wasn't sure he and Marie would be a good team. He flinched every time he heard her cry out, usually in frustration, but he would swear at least twice were pain. This wasn't good – she was distracting him. He tried to concentrate on the task at hand, get out of this position and to his team mate. They were failing and miserably.

He'd counted forty two blasts from Gambit – ten more, twelve if the jokers were in the deck and he'd have to go for another deck of cards. Havok's blasts seemed to be getting weaker, which was a good sign. He had enough fuel for one good fire construct – or some small feints for distraction. He considered the construct, it would take them out, but then his partner would still be pinned down. He heard another cry from her side of the course and made his decision. He sent a feint of flame toward Havok, and dodged three blasts from Gambit as he ran from cover to cover getting closer to Marie. He could see where they had her pinned down now, if she tried to fly, Marrow used her power to make her bones heavy, causing her to fall. Sabretooth kept her pinned down by shear physical mass, he was there if she tried to run – and Pyro knew just how fast he could be. He was trying to decide if he was close enough to distract Marrow, to give Marie a chance to escape when a blast hit the rock he was ducked behind. Damn that Cajun.

He checked his fuel gage. He had enough for two blasts, not enough to sustain a construct. He let out a snarl of frustration.

"John."

"Stay down, Marie, I'm thinking."

"Yeah – we can smell the smoke, Fireboy." Sabretooth taunted him.

He ignored him. Gambit hit the rock again. He could see Marrow, he just had to distract her long enough for Marie to get air born then things should be a little easier. Another blast hit the rock and suddenly he had an idea. He jumped out from behind and ran just a little closer to Marrow. The blast from Gambit's card was too close and he landed, hard.

"Pyro is out." Magneto's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"DAMN!" He heard Marie mutter.

"That is the end of the exercise today. Pyro and Rogue report to my office. Good work." The loudspeaker went dead.

He groaned. He wanted them to be a team – but at the same time he hoped Mags would decide they needed different partners. This emotion crap was screwing him up. He stood up and brushed the dust from the blast from his clothes.

"No fair no foul, mon ami." Gambit said.

"Sure." He muttered.

"De Chere, she doin' good, an' a fine ting she is too." He grinned at Pyro. He wanted to wipe that grin off the Cajun's face.

"She ain't for you." He muttered.

"If you don' get dis team workin, she jes might be fo' me…and who knows where dat can go, non." He grinned wider.

"Keep your hands off my girl." John snarled at him.

"Jes sayin' de Chere – she need a choice, mon ami." Gambit shrugged as he walked away.

John considered burning that damned trench he was wearing, just for spite, but Marie walked up just then.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I took off flyin' forgot you couldn't."

"No – you were supposed to use Danvers powers. It's my fault we got separated." He said.

"John…"

"On the course or in the field it's PYRO! Got it?" He snarled at her.

"I got it." She said.

"I'm sorry. I hate losing."

"I know." She had that knowing grin on her face again.

"Quit that."

"What?"

"The 'I know's."

"Why?"

"It's weird."

"Like twelve foot fire giants at your command ain't weird."

"That's different."

"It's all a part of our powers."

"I know that, but…I don't like KNOWING you know me that well…does that make sense."

"Yeah, actually." She grinned at him. "Race ya to Mags's office."

"Not fair." He shouted as she took off. He was exhausted. His powers hadn't had a workout like that in months. He ducked his head and took off running to catch her.

XXXXXXX

She did feel bad about the exercise. She'd taken off, without noticing where John was, and had spent the rest of the exercise trying to get back to him. They hadn't even gotten CLOSE to the goal – which was getting Mystique out of a cage at the end of the course.

She was breathless when she dashed into Magneto's office.

"Race?"

"Yeah." She said a little sheepishly as she dropped into one of the chairs.

"Ahh, and here's the other one."

"Damn it, Rogue." John said as he dropped into the other chair. "Next time warn a guy."

"What's the fun in that?" She grinned.

"Enough, both of you. We have quite a bit to discuss." Magneto switched from grandfatherly to serious.

"Sorry. I forgot it was a teamwork exercise. It was my fault." Marie said.

"No, I took of without thinking, without talking out a strategy first." John said. "It was my fault."

"It was neither of your fault – it was the first exercise. I was going to commend you both on how well you did."

"Really?" Marie looked doubtful.

"All three teams had the same mission – be the first to get to Mystique and 'rescue' her. NONE of you succeeded. You all failed the mission. The fact that you two were working to get your team back together instead of either working toward the goal OR getting too wrapped up in the individual situations says you will be a good team in the field. This was why Charles and I developed these types of training simulations."

"Oh."

"Gambit and Havok made and excellent team. Sabretooth and Marrow – not so good – but I am still trying to decide where she will best fit. I have other plans for Victor. That said – we need to discuss this morning's visitors."

"I told them I was stayin." She said softly.

"I know – and I appreciate the show of loyalty, but question your motives." Magneto said.

"I am stayin because I said I would – one year, and after that – I'll make up my mind."

"Not because of Pyro them?"

"No." She watched him flinch when she said it. "I've cared for John for a long time, I can do that here – or someplace else. If I didn't want ta stay, I wouldn't." She said simply.

"Mystique isn't a factor then?"

"No. She and I will work things out, I still have my reservations – about all of you to be honest – but I've become at least comfortable here, something that never really happened with the X-Men." She said.

"Interesting. I don't want them visiting on a regular basis."

"Neither do I." She said.

"Very well – I believe we can lift your movement restrictions. Mystique mentioned that you might like to expand your wardrobe a bit." He smiled.

"I'm fine."

"I insist. There may be times you need to 'dress up' so you and she will go shopping this afternoon."

"Great – I thought I got away from mall rats when I left the mansion." Magneto chuckled.

"Yes – well, she does like to spend my money."

"Pyro – you will work with Marrow this afternoon."

"Marrow?"

"Yes."

"But I thought…"

"You and Rogue are a team – we may add Marrow in, Gambit and Havok will work with her as well, to see where she best fits."

"Alright." He didn't look happy.

"That will be all." Magneto said, dismissing them both.

"You get a shopping trip and I get to work with Marrow – and I thought this would be a good day." He muttered.

"Hey." She said. "I love you." He glanced up at her and a grin slowly spread across his face.

"Well – at least SOMETHING is going according to plan."

She slapped his chest and he captured her hand and pulled her against him."I love you." He whispered, before he kissed her.

She moaned against his mouth. Bobby hadn't ever kissed her like this, like he was trying to reach into her soul with his mouth. Her body melted against his, she could feel his heat – and it wasn't all his mutation. He backed her slowly to a wall, so they'd both have something to brace against. She realized her fingers had slipped under the hem of his shirt when his skin almost burned her fingertips. His groan against her mouth told her he'd felt the brush.

"Damn – we need to stop." He whispered.

"Why?" She was puzzled.

"Several reasons – one, I have to work with Marrow this afternoon and don't want her to get the wrong idea, me walking in with a raging hard on. Two – you and Mommy Dearest have a shopping trip this afternoon – and three we don't have time to finish this." He said.

"Oh." She grinned at him. "What about later?"

"I have first watch on perimeter, just because they came and left doesn't mean we aren't going to keep watch. Besides, are you really ready for this?" She could feel his hand on her ribs, warm through her shirt. She could feel a panic starting to rise.

"I don't know?" She said honestly. "It feels good when we are doin' it. But…"

"When you stop and think – it doesn't." He said simply.

"NO! It does – it's just a little scary." She said.

"A little?"

"Okay a lot."

"Taking it slow is going to be hard." He moaned, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry."

"NO! You are not. You have NOTHING to be sorry for. YOU didn't do this, you didn't hurt yourself…THEY did. You are healing." He said fiercely.

"John…"

"I've been there – and I am NOT going to rush you." He whispered his breath warm and soft on her face. "I'll be here. Now go shopping with Mystique – and PLEASE think of me when you are…" He gave her a puppy dog face that started her giggling.

"I'll think about it – turtlenecks and long pants and skirts with no shape, right."

"I'll burn them. I like my girl just the way she is, proud and unashamed of her body." He said. She blushed and he leaned in just a bit and gave her a chaste peck on the lips. "I got work to do – see you later." He said and walked off.

She didn't know if she was ready for him or not – but she certainly had motivatation to try.


	15. Chapter 145

I wish to express my apologies to everyone for not working on this as much or as quickly. I have something else that has grabbed my heartstrings and I can't look at this at the moment. As soon as I get Support and another project that are demanding my attention to a point that I can come back to this I will, however, as both of the pieces I am working on at the moment are VERY dark and VERY emotionally charged for me, I find it hard to switch to this lighter hearted piece. Never fear – a RYRO happy ending is in store – eventually, but there is a long row to hoe before they get there, and I will be back in full swing, just as soon as I get past the next few chapters in Support.

If anyone wants something a little grittier than this – you might look at that, but be warned, it is more of the lovely world of Victor Creed – so don't expect roses and Champaign – but then again, it's Creed so who knows.

Catch you all soon – and I WILL get back to this, most likely within a week or so.

Leonaria


	16. Chapter 15

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

Chapter 15

She groaned. This was the third mall TODAY! Who knew there were that many shopping malls near where they were hiding. She'd thought shopping with Jubilee was bad, Mystique was worse. Jubilee would flit from store to store, buying anything that caught her eye. Mystique was like a general – you went to the store you needed, found what you were looking for, tried it on, and bought it, then moved on. No looking – no stopping for Dip'N'Dots, no chit chat.

"Can we stop?" She said finally.

"We still haven't bought you anything formal, your casual look leaves much to be desired, and the suits and shoes we bought will work if you need to be in a professional environment." Mystique said briskly.

"My feet hurt, this crap is heavy, I'm hungry, and I HATE formal clothes." She replied in the same tone.

"Good point. I'm used to getting girls like Callisto – who have NO sense of style whatsoever, and these trips all have to be done in one shot." Mystique was wearing her 'human' look, and Marie noticed their reflection in a store window. She smiled. She could actually see the resemblance.

"Well, I ain't goin' anywhere, so can we slow down and actually ENJOY this?"

"I think we probably can. Let's get some lunch." They walked to the food court and piled the bags near a table. Marie grabbed some of that wonderful greasy mall pizza while Mystique found a Chinese kiosk. They sat quietly eating.

"So – you and Pyro?"

"Yeah."

"Are you…sure?" Marie glared at Mystique.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I have to admit, I saw it coming a long time ago, but after everything that's happened...?"

"He's been there, at least the part of him I got stuck with in my head, and well, the real thing's kinda nice too."

"Just be careful, you are…not whole, yet."

"No offense, but my love life's my business. I'll know when I'm ready, and I love him."

"Love isn't always enough. You're not exactly prepared for everything the Brotherhood expects of its members."

"Were you?"

"I helped found it."

"Yeah – but you and Magneto…"

"Is none of your business."

"Exactly my point." Mystique glared, and then nodded.

"I see you don't miss much."

"I think I get that from my mother." Marie grinned, Mystique laughed. They finished their lunch and dumped the trash before moving on with the shopping. It was late in the evening by the time they finished up and drove back to the compound.

XXXXXXX

"MARROW!" He shouted. The girl just wasn't getting what he wanted her to do. It was a simple exercise, work as a team to get from one end of the course to the other, without any living obstacles, just the mechanical ones built in to the course.

"This is STUPID!" She shouted back.

It had been like this all afternoon and he was about ready to burn those damned bones off of her body. She refused to listen, refused to take orders and worst of all, refused to assist her 'team' when they were in trouble. There was no way in HELL he was going to trust that belligerent pain in his ass with Marie's safety, she'd just have to see if she could work with the other team, because he was going to kill her if she screwed up one more time.

"Pyro, report to my office." Magneto's voice came over the intercom. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever power was looking over him, and dismissed Marrow with a glance. He stormed out of the training area, turning off the automated program as he left. He was ready for some real action, all this training was getting on his nerves.

"Ahh – I take it things didn't work out with Marrow."

"You were watching, I'm sure." He said, dropping into the chair and reaching for his lighter. FUCK! She still had it. He ground his teeth. He felt like his arm was cut off.

Magneto chuckled. "Yes I was. Your temperament isn't suited to working with her; I am hoping Gambit has better luck. That's not why I called you in. I have a report, a scientist working on mutation suppression technology. I want you and Marie to investigate, and if necessary, halt the research and development until we can get a grasp on this."

"What kind of suppression?"

"Bio-mechanical, it's some sort of device – a collar or something. The report is sketchy at best. I have a contact at the lab, he will get you in, but this is a fairly long term mission, and I don't want your 'crush' to affect your work."

"It's not a crush – I love her."

"She may have to flirt, even use her wiles in front of you to get the information we need."

"I can put up with it, I trust her."

"I want her to get CLOSE to this scientist."

"After what happened to her – you're going to ask her to sleep with him?"

"NO! However a romantic relationship may be what's required."

"Then send us in as a married couple – with marital problems, if it comes to that, she can turn to this scientist for 'comfort' if needed." He could tell Magneto was surprised at his suggestion. He trusted Marie – she'd turned down LOGAN for him for God's sake, some geeky scientist wasn't going to be a threat.

"That actually has merit. You will have to begin your 'roles' as soon as she gets back, I want you on the ground ready to implement this within forty eight hours. I want you ready to go into place by the beginning of next week."

"Are we getting backup – or just us?"

"Sabretooth and Jan will check on you, regularly and will be your contacts to report anything back to me. This technology cannot be allowed to proceed, the potential for abuse, and repression of mutant kind is too great…"

"Save the speech for someone who isn't with the program, Mags. I get it. Marie will get it, and we'll be ready to roll." He really wanted his lighter.

"I will let you brief your teammate, I want you both in my office first thing in the morning, there will be no more training sessions – you need to train for your roles. I am not quite certain of Rogue's acting ability."

"I am – she dated IcePick for crying out loud. Anyone who could pretend to like HIM deserves an Oscar."

Magneto chuckled, and then shrugged.

They worked out the actual plan for the mission, and John left to wait for his partner to show up.

XXXXXX

They dragged the bags into her room, laughing like actual girl friends over a joke on the radio. Marie glared at John who walked in and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want?" She said, teasingly.

"What I can't have, yet – and to see what you bought." He grinned.

"I'll leave you two alone, I need to go file the expense report on this…Mags is definitely going to PAY for leaving me in that truck." Marie laughed as Mystique took the stack of receipts.

"I hope you bought geeky scientific stuff." He said.

"Why?"

"We have forty eight hours to get ready for a mission."

"WHAT!"

"Some scientist is developing mutation suppression technology. Magneto wants us to check it out and stop production if possible."

She was stunned – after the Cure she thought humans had given up on that idea.

"So what's the plan?"

"You and I go in, oh you'll need this…" He walked over and slipped a ring onto her left hand – a wedding ring. "as a married couple with problems, you try to get close to this guy, find out what you can."

"Get close to him?"

"Hey – it was my idea, I trust you Marie. I love you."

"But you want me getting all friendly with another guy?"

"NO! I'm going to play the jealous furious temperamental husband, which won't be FAR from the truth – at leas the jealous furious and temperamental part." She chuckled.

"So does that mean we have to – I don't know, sleep together and stuff?"

"It's not a relationship building exercise, Marie, it's a mission."

"Johnny, I get that. I'm just wonderin' how you are gonna deal with it. WE ain't anything, yet; and now you're gonna have ta deal with me havin' ta play unfaithful wife. And this was YOUR idea?"

"Yes, it's my idea. It's why I am a team leader, why I'm one of HIS commanders. I can think strategically without letting my personal feelings get in the way. I don't LIKE the idea, Marie, but it has the best chance of success. Mystique is too well known and this needs to be a long term surveillance, not in and out. Too many people showing up where they are not supposed to be, and people start asking questions, Mags wants it to be more subtle and long term."

"How long term are we talkin'?"

"Six – eight weeks maybe, he wants us to get as much information on this as we can, he thinks it may be something we can adapt for use, but he doesn't want it going out for general use by humans on the mutant population."

"So it's okay for US but not for them?"

"That's not what I meant – Rogue, Xavier and the geeks will be just as interested in this, and want to stop it as much as we do. Do you think THEY won't try to copy it, to use on 'problem mutants?'" He sneered.

"I don't…I…" The problem was, he was right. They would argue the morals of it, but in the end, they'd go after it too, and adapt it for use in the basement of the mansion, and pretend they didn't have it. Just like they didn't have doses of 'the Cure' stored down there either. She remembered a discussion not long after she took the Cure, between Logan and Storm, before he'd left on his 'quest.' They'd talked about keeping it on hand in case they captured a 'dangerous' mutant, so that they could keep the mutant contained until a better system came along. Now it was – technology that could suppress mutation. She remembered not having her mutation, and she wouldn't go back to that again – not now.

"Fine – you are right, I just don't want this to mess things up for US!."

"It's a mission, Marie, you and I; we are bigger than any mission." He walked over and pulled her roughly against his chest. "I love you." He brushed her lips with his, and she sighed. Maybe he was right. Maybe they were bigger than any mission. She leaned on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you." She whispered. The voices in her head were strangely quiet about the whole thing, something she was actually grateful for.

"Now let's get this mess put away – Mrs. Allerdyce." He grinned.

"Not YET I ain't." She said.

"Well for the next six to eight weeks you are." He grinned. "Consider it a trial run."

She looked at him strangely – did he mean what she thought he meant?


	17. Chapter 16

Crime and Punishment

Ok into unexplored territory here – A RYRO. With a little Victor mixed in because I JUST can't write a story without him.

I don't own them – any of them this time – but it's been fun playing with the dollies.

Chapter 16

"We will set you up in an apartment; I have a contact inside the lab that will get you in, with employment. Rogue we are adjusting your credentials so that you are have been a graduate assistant at a small university. You will be hired as an assistant for this project. Pyro will also be working at the lab, in a different department. I want you both reporting to Sabretooth or Jan weekly. I want to know exactly what this project entails, and exactly how it is able to suppress mutations." Magneto was sitting at his desk. Marie groaned. She'd helped in the labs at the mansion a few times, but she'd not even been to college, and had no idea how to work in a professional lab.

"I don't know if I can do this." She said quietly.

"Rogue – you have to. The goal is to find out as much information as possible. The head of the project is single, with a string of relationships with his assistants. You will go in as a married couple; you have been married two years and are already having difficulties. I will leave it up to you to decide what those difficulties are but make it good. Rogue you will turn to your 'boss' for comfort, he has no scrupled or moral issues with being involved with a married woman, he's done so before."

He handed them both files with information about the lab, the research, and the head of the project. She watched Pyro flinch. This guy wasn't your normal geek – he looked like he worked out, and he wasn't bad looking at all. Marie smiled at John. This guy was cute, but he wasn't her Johnny boy.

"You have two days to prepare before we send you in. You will spend the next two days developing your cover story – and I want it to be convincing." Magneto said. They stood up and walked out of his office. Jan and Victor were waiting outside for their briefing. They had a different aspect of the mission, something Marie and John didn't need to know about.

"Well, where do we start?" She said, glancing at John.

"With calling this whole thing off; there's no way in HELL that guy's getting his hands on you." John snarled.

"John – we can do this." She slipped her arm around his waist, but he pulled away.

"You really want to schmooze this guy?" He snapped.

"Want to – no – but I agreed to do what you guys needed me to do, and I don't go back on my word, Johnny."

"I don't want you anywhere near this guy."

"John – are you really jealous?"

"NO!" He glanced over at her. "Okay, maybe a little."

"He's a jerk who's trying to create a way to contain mutants, he's not my type for starters, and even if he was, I wouldn't want anything to do with anyone who hates mutants that much."

"So what's your type?"

"Obnoxious jealous guys who control fire." He looked at her sheepishly.

"This is just so…"

"Hey – think about it this way, we get to play house."

"That's…Marie, I don't think you are ready…"

"John – we have a mission to do, one thing I learned with the X-Men, mission first, personal shit later."

"I know, but I…" He stopped suddenly and she turned to face him. He reached out and pulled her against him, and she sighed as the warmth of his body filtered through her clothes, she felt safe, wrapped in his arms like this. She felt his cheek on the top of her head.

"John." She whispered.

"Just don't let this mission change anything. I just got you back; I am not ready to lose you again." He whispered.

"Got me back – sugar, you ain't got NOTHIN' yet." She glanced up at him through her hair and grinned.

"Oh – really." He cocked his head and looked at her. "What's this then?" He said as he brushed her lips with his. She moaned as his arms tightened around her, and his mouth became more demanding. She let go, and just enjoyed the moment. It was the brush of his fingers across the skin of her back – under her shirt that brought her up for air.

"I think we need ta take this someplace a little more private." She said, not pulling away.

"I'm not sure THAT'S a good idea, Roguie…private could get dangerous, and you KNOW I'm dangerous."

"Yeah – I remember." They both grinned at the shared memory of the porch at Bobby's house. "We're supposed to be workin' on this cover, right? How are we supposed ta be married if we don't spend time together in private."

"Baby – you are too tempting by half." He said. "I don't want to rush you."

"I ain't rushin, I WANT to be with you, Johnny."

"I don't want you thinking…"

"Hey – I ain't gona push you away. You're my rock, I love you, and I want to be with you, is that so hard ta understand?"

"I just…I…" He gave up; she could see it in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her again. "You win, Baby." He whispered.

She led him to her room, and he closed the door behind him.

"Alright – we need to work on this cover." He said, going all business again. She wanted to slap him.

"I can see how that will be easy. Are you always this wishy washy?"

"Marie – I want you. I won't deny it, but we DO have work to do. We need to be having problems, but if we have sex now, I don't see how we can play at problems. The tension will help the illusion."

"John – you can have problems and still have sex." Marie said laughing. "My parents did it for YEARS!"

"What?"

"Financial problems, fights about family problems, and still go to bed and have sex that night; we just have ta figure out what our problem IS." She grinned at him, and sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Professor jumped up onto the bed and curled up in her lap. He glared at the cat.

"Well – there's one." He snapped.

"Professor's not goin' with us. Mystique will take care of him for me." She laughed.

"Fine…we've been married two years so the 'honeymoon' glow is over…what problems would lead to you having an affair – or thinking about it anyway?" He sat at the foot of the bed and grabbed her foot, yanking her shoe off and rubbing her instep. She groaned.

"Not sex." She grinned, taking off the other shoe and dropping it on the floor.

"Get serious, Rogue." He snapped.

"I am. I can think of a couple things, one financial problems, bad enough that we've had ta move. Either that or we can't agree on startin' a family."

"WHAT!"

"You know I want kids and you don't or you want kids and I don't."

"KIDS! Have you lost your mind? This world is insane; the last thing we need to think about is kids."

"And I'd like ta have a few, this world isn't gonna get any better, especially if we take that attitude."

"I think we found our 'PROBLEM' Marie." He snapped, dropping her foot.

"John – you and me, we have time ta work it out, but you're right. It's something we can fight over, and that might make me turn ta someone who'll listen."

"No. I don't want it to be a real problem…I don't want to LOSE you over this." He stood up and started pacing the room, picking up his lighter from the dresser and clicking it open and closed. She'd forgotten how much she missed that noise.

"John, if its somethin' we already disagree on, it'll be easier ta stage fights over it, and let's face it, we might be able ta work it out, while pretending."

"I don't like it Marie. I don't want to fight with you, for real. Not over something like that."

"Tell me you really don't want kids someday."

"I…someday maybe, but not now."

"Exactly my point, I don't want them NOW either, but someday, yeah."

"You mean you think we can hash this out – in the cover, and won't have to fight about it later?"

"Yeah."

"Okay – that might work." He was still pacing, clicking the lighter.

"Why don't you put that down and come here." She said, patting the bed next to her.

"No. We're supposed to be having problems, remember."

"Who says we can't make up?" He glanced at her, and her hand on the bed, and then at the lighter in his hand. He slipped the lighter into his pocket.

"Making up sounds REALLY good right now." He grinned, as he picked up the Professor out of her lap and moved him. "That's MY spot, cat." She laughed. He pulled her down to lay her head on his chest as he lay there next to her.

"This is nice." She whispered.

"Yeah." He stroked her hair. She could feel the tension in him, it made his body almost hum.

"Johnny, why don't you take your shirt off and let me rub your back."

"NO! I am NOT taking off any clothes." He snapped.

"Why not?"

"I don't…"

"John, we're gonna be living together – sleeping together if not having sex – which I DOUBT – I'm gonna see you naked at some point."

"Marie, I'm not ready for that."

"Like hell you're not." She traced her fingers down his chest but he grabbed her hand before she reached his stomach.

"There's things – I'm not…it's not pretty." He whispered.

"What?"

"I have scars, Marie, not just from when I was a kid, but new ones. I don't want…"

"You don't want what?"

"I just am not ready for you to see them, that's all." He pushed her off of him and got up from the bed.

"John."

"Not now, Marie. I need to go check on something. We'll talk later." He closed her door. Suddenly she realized it wasn't just her fears he was trying to overcome.


End file.
